


Fate

by maxime1691



Category: Qingyu - Fandom, 逆袭 - 柴鸡蛋 | Counterattack - Chai Jidan
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxime1691/pseuds/maxime1691
Summary: When the first time he saw this man, he laughed at him. He is short. That was what in his mind. It was noticeable because the other friends who took the exam were quite tall around 190 cm. So this person who barely escape the 180 cm height would look so small.





	1. Examination Day

**08:00 AM, Beijing Union University**

 

Eh? This is the correct direction, right? Where is the hall for the exam? This university is so big. Where is the map direction? It should be somewhere around…

 

“Sorry.”

“Ah, it’s okay.”

 

I also need to pay attention on my steps. It’s so crowded. There are so many high school students here. I wonder, what faculty do they take? Who will be in the same faculty as mine?

 

“Sorry, Jiejie, are you student in this university?”

“Ah, yes, that’s right.”

“I want to ask, where is the examination hall for the Arts and Performing College?”

“Oh, you are near. You can just go straight and you see a white building over there?”

“The one that’s near the yard?”

“Yes, just go there and you will see the sign to the hall.”

“Alright, thank you so much, Jie.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

Let’s go there and just be calm. Walk slowly and take a look at surrounding. This university will be my second home for the next four years. As I see it, there are a lot of interesting people.

 

That guy with a spiky hair style. His eyes are so small, like mine. Not that I’m boasting or anything, but at least I still look better than him. I’m quite an attractive person, face wise. But this person looks like he hasn’t been able to sleep for days. He must be studying real hard for this exam. Engineering faculty, maybe?

 

And that lady over there, sitting and mumbling alone. Reciting something like poetry? Maybe she would be in the same faculty as mine.

 

Arrghh, I wish I wouldn’t be in the same course with someone like this. This guy, seriously, what is he doing in the middle of the yard? People are walking here and there and he is just standing there, like a statue. This kind of guy irritates me. Those so called naive and pure people are never on my list of friends.

 

Hm? It’s the sign. The arrow is pointing to the left. Then the hall must be on the left side of the building.

 

Wooaahh… I don’t know there are so many people that interested in Arts and Performing department. There are so many guys and girls here, but mostly girls. Eh? That person is a guy, right? Hahahahaha… why is he so short and small? I think almost all the guys here are similar in height around 190 cm, like me.

 

Ack, he turns his face and sees me! Smile, Wang Qing, smile. That shortie also smiled back at me. Interesting. Such a big eyes on the small face.

 

**11:20 AM, Examination Hall**

 

One of the exam committee said, “the exam has finished smoothly. Thank you for all the students who diligently took the exam and didn’t cause any trouble for us.”

 

All the students clapped their hands and also said their thank you.

 

“And now, because we are in the Arts and Performing Department, we will take extra time to let some of the students here show us their talent,” One committee lady said it with her bright smiling face.

 

“Now... who wants to show off!?” The first guy who spoke to us shout loudly. The crowd is cheering and clapping their hands in frenzy.

 

One by one, the students are going to the stage at the hall. The Seniors tell them to introduce themshelves before they do their performances. Each of them have their own unique performances. I, myself, actually want to try it too. I like poetry. I like to read poetry in Chinese or English. I tried to write one on my own, but failed miserably. I’m not talented enough for that, but I have confidence in my reading.

 

Finally, I raise my hand. I want to try reciting the poetry that I’ve just read some days ago.

 

I am welcomed to the stage. When I start to recite the poetry, I see them suddenly become so silent. I could hear my own voice clearly. They clapped their hands excitingly and praise me when I come down from the stage. My eyes meet that person eyes. He is also clapping and smiling so bright. His smile reaches his eyes. It’s pretty. He has big shining eyes. I wonder whether those eyes would still be shining in the dark?

 

Weird, I know. But he reminds me of a little cat that I saw when I went to my grandma’s house. In the middle of the night, I felt so thirsty and came down from my bedroom to the kitchen. And then I saw something shiny near the refrigerator. The cat’s eyes were blinking in the dark when I entered the kitchen. It frightened me. But no, I didn’t scream. I was already 14 years old then. I was brave enough to even see a ghost.

 

**02:00 PM, Beijing Union University**

 

Finally it’s done… I’m so hungry. Should I eat first or go home first?

 

“Hey,” someone was tapping my shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Wang Qing, right?”

“Yes, and you?”

“I’m Chen Qiu Shi. I’m in the Acting Course.”

“Me too.”

“Great! Hope we could enter this university and become friends. Your performance was good.”

“Yes, thanks.”

“Good luck!”

“Good luck for you too.”

 

Then, I think it’s better for me to just go home. Better for me and my wallet.

 


	2. Dormitory

I was so happy that I was finally accepted in the Arts and Performing Department at Beijing Union University. I've packed all my stuff and ready to go to my dormitory. Even though my parents' house is in Beijing, but I prefer to live on my own.

 

A week before we start our new life as a university student, we've already assigned to our room at the dorm. So I bid my parents goodbye and now I'm on my way to go to the dorm. The building is divided by girls and boys dormitory. I don't know about the other side of the dorm, but at the boys' dorm, it's actually quite nice. It would be better if I have nice roommates too.

 

I go to the dorm's lobby and found a list of rooms and students who will occupy it plastered on the announcement board. My dorm is in the main building at 12th floor number 1207. My room consists of 4 people including me. The other three are Li Xiao Long, Han Yu, and Andreas Lim.

 

I go to the receptionist at the lobby and ask for my room key. He looks up my name on the computer and after several check, he gives me the key. I drag my suitcase and go the elevator. I wait for the elevator to go down with many of other students.

"Hey, Wang Qing. We meet again."

"Ah, isn't it Qiu..."

"Chen Qiu Shi, yes."

"Ah, yes, sorry I forgot."

"Which floor?

"The 12th."

"Wow... Me too! Such a coincidence."

"Room number?"

"1207."

"We're even neighbour! I'm in front of you. I'm in room 1208."

"Never know that such a great coincidence do exist.”

Qiu Shi grins at me. We move in to the elevator and wait for it to stop at 12th floor.

 

When we arrive at our floor, Qiu Shi is so eager to enter his room so that he doesn’t look at his surrounding. His bag that he’s carried on his back hit someone.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Qiu Shi apologizes immediately.

“It’s okay,” This person said.

“I know you.”

“Eh? Really?”

“I saw you in the hall. You are in Arts and Performing Department too.”

“Ah, yes, you too? What’s your name?”

“Chen Qiu Shi, and you?”

“Feng Jian Yu.”

“Jian Yu, eh.”

“You can call me Dayu.”

“Dayu, where’s your room?”

“1209.”

“Oh, your room’s beside Wang Qing’s room.”

“Wang Qing?”

“That person behind you.”

 

This Dayu person looks back at me and I see a surprise glint on his eyes. He smiles and reaches out his hand. I shake his hand. It’s small and soft.

“Wang Qing?”

“Yes?”

“Could you… let go of my hand?”

“Ah? Eh, sorry, I didn’t mean to...” He laughs. I’m embarrassed. What am I even thinking about?

“What should I call you?”

“Qing or Qingge will do.”

“Okay then. See you later. I want to see my room first.”

“Byeee...” Qiu Shi and I said bye to him in a harmonious voice.

 

I wave my hand to Qiu Shi and enter my own room, he does the same.

 

When I enter my room, I see someone sitting on the bed.

“Hello, my name’s Andreas Lim. And you brother?”

“I’m Wang Qing.”

“Major?”

“Acting.”

“I’m in Business Management. Where are you from?”

“Beijing, and you?”

“I’m from Singapore.”

“Oohh, you come from a far place. Why did you choose to come here?”

“One of my cousin graduated from this university, and he recommended it to me. Then I got scholarship to study here.”

“I see. Wish you have a great time here.”

“Thanks, you too.”

“Do you know whether this bed is still available?” I point at the bed in front of him.

“No, Han Yu already chose it.”

“You can choose one of the beds on top.”

I’m actually not good with double deck bed. I’m 193 cm. And it is always so uncomfortable to sleep on the upper side. But I can’t do anything about it now. Guess I have to endure it for the time being.

 

“I’ll be on your upper side.”

“Great.”

 

Then it means someone called Xiao Long will be on the last bed available.

 

“Where is this Han Yu guy?”

“He went to eat. It’s already past 02:00 PM.”

“Oh yeah, right. No wonder I feel so hungry. Anyway, what should I call you? Andreas?”

“My friends usually call me Xiao An.”

“Ah, Xiao An, okay then. I also want to have lunch. Do you wanna come?”

“I already had my lunch. Just go, I want to sleep. So tired.”

“Alright. I’ll lock the door.”

“Thanks.”

 

When I’m locking the door, I see Dayu also close and lock his door. We look at each other for a while. He offers me a small smile and then turn around to leave. I shake my head. It seems like I was unusually daze.

 

I come down to the dorm’s dining hall and meet a lot of students there. I choose my meal and look around for an empty seat. It’s so full. I can’t see any empty spot.

 

“Qingge?”

I turn my head when I hear my name was being called. “Dayu?”

“You can sit down here.” He points out at a seat in front of him.

“Finish!” This guy in front of Dayu says out loud. “You can have a seat here my friend. I’m Han Yu.”

“You are Han Yu?”

“Yes, why?”

“I’m Wang Qing, one of your roommates.”

“Oooohhh… nice to see you roommate. Then I’ll leave and try to setting up all my stuff. That or sleep first,” He laughs.

 

Dayu eats his food in silence. I place my food on the table and sit down on the empty seat.

“Han Yu is your friend?”

“Yes, we come from the same town.”

“Where are you from?”

“Heilongjiang. And you are...?”

“From Beijing.”

“Why did you choose to live in the dormitory?”

“I want to live independently.”

“I see.”

I don’t know what to say after that. I never like this pregnant pause in between conversation. I want to make up some topics to talk about, but I don’t know what should I talk about.

 

When Dayu finished his food, he looks at me and asked, “Do you want me to wait for you?”

“Do you have any other…?”

“No, I don’t. I’ve finished tidy up my things.”

“Then, thank you.”

He smiles again, but this time his smile looks like a big brother who taking care his little brother and found out that his little brother is actually really cute. But I’m not supposed to be cute, I’m handsome. And I’m not even his little brother.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Huh?”

“Your expression changed a lot in a few seconds. It’s so fascinating.”

I open my mouth, but I don’t know what to say, so I close my mouth again. He laughs. Maybe at the moment, he thought that I look like a fish. His right hand close his mouth and his left hand touches his stomach. He can’t stop laughing.

 

“You are so funny, Qing. Such a big baby.”

“I’m not a baby.”

“How old are you?” He asks me in between his suppressed laughter.

“I’m 19 years old. And you?”

“Same.”

“Your birthdate?”

“August 27.”

“1993?”

“1992. Your birthdate?”

“March 10, 1993.”

“You are younger than me. You should call me gege then.”

“I don’t need to. You are just 7 months older than me and we are in the same year.”

“Just finish your lunch,” He finally says with a big smile. “We talk about that later.”


	3. Voice Acting

Our new life as a university student has come. Campus orientation has ended and I think the Seniors are all good people. I meet a lot of new friends and hang out together with them in my free time. Even though we are not in the same department, but we could still meet up and play around together. It’s so nice, just the way I like it to be when I was still in high school. Not only that, I also made friends with a lot of people in the 12th floor. Because apparently most occupants of the 12th floor are new students.

 

Today, in our acting class, the Laoshi asked us to recite a poem. He said that we need to learn how to express our voice and expression when we act, and it starts with us reciting a poem one by one. I knew most of the poems when I heard it, and I didn’t find them reciting the poems well, so I got bored. But there was one person that made my head shoot up when I heard his voice.

 

Dayu.

 

He recited the poem with a soft, but strong voice. I could sense his weariness and his frustration when I heard him reciting this poem. I could feel the sadness and a strong emotion that I couldn’t name it. More than that, this poem is one of my favourite, and he could express it so well that it made my heart tremble. The poem is ‘Sayonara – to a Japanese Girl’ by Xu Zhimo.

 

_Unforgettable is that gentle, affectionate bow,_

_Like a shy lotus flower unable to stand the chilly wind,_

_Urging me to take care, urging me to take care,_

_That farewell tinged with sweet melancholy — Sayonara!_

 

**Knock… knock… knock…**

 

“Yes? Come in, not locked.”

 

I turn my head down and see Dayu’s eyes staring at me.

 

“Yes, Dayu?”

“Do you see Han Yu?”

“He left just now. He said he need to finish his assignment in his friend’s room at 10th floor.”

“Oh.”

“Has you call him?”

“Not yet.”

“Then you might want to call him, or if you don’t, you can leave him a message, or you can tell me and I will tell him.”

Dayu laughs. I knit my forehead and he stops laughing, but still he grins at me.

“Sorry, but you are so funny.”

“Well thanks,” I turn my head and lay my back on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“What are you doing here alone?”

“Thinking.”

“About?”

I contemplate to answer that I was thinking about him, but scratch it immediately. It doesn’t sound right.

“I’m thinking about our next acting class. Laoshi said we need to try re-enact some scenes of drama or movie in our next lesson.”

“Yes, that’s right. But the content of the drama or movie itself would be choosen by Laoshi. We don’t need to really think about it.”

“Still, I’m curious.”

 

For some times, I don’t hear any reply from Dayu. Did he leave already? If yes, I really didn’t hear any sound of the door closing.

“I think...”

Dayu’s sudden voice startled me a little.

“What do you think?”

“Hmm… No, it’s nothing.”

“Ehhh?? What is it? Don’t leave me hanging.”

“I’m going back to my room. See you at class tomorrow. Good night.”

“Good night.”

 

What did he think actually? No, no. Why am I being too concerned about it anyway? Let’s just go to sleep and recharge for tomorrow.

 

**10:00 AM, at Voice Acting Class**

 

Today, we learn about voice acting. Our Laoshi played an anime movie and gives us some scripts to read and act out. It’s a Dragon Ball movie. It’s been a long time since the last time I watched it. It brings back a sweet memory of my childhood days.

 

All of us really engrossed in learning the scripts. Before the class officially began, Laoshi has said that we would be grouped up in 2 – 3 people to act out the scenes. We try our best to learn all of the characters’ scenes so that we can play any character.

 

“… then the next group is Wang Qing and Chen Qiu Shi.”

 

I look at Qiu Shi and we share a grin. It’s the first time for us to be teamed up together.

 

There are several microphones and headphones available in this class. We take one each and start looking at the monitor screen attentively. This time, I will be Son Goku and Qiu Shi will be Krillin. The scene is a fighting scene between young Goku and Krillin. It’s very fun! I feel so happy.

 

The last team to act is Dayu’s team. He is teamed up with Pan Fei Yang. The scene is a fighting scene between Goku and Vegeta. Dayu is Goku and Fei Yang is Vegeta. They are so good at this, maybe because they also like Dragon Ball, so they enjoy it too.

 

In the middle of the fighting scene, I suddenly look up to see what happen with Dayu. I heard something strange in his voice, or maybe just me. I feel bothered. I don’t know why. The way he groans in pain disturbed me. It feels like… wait, no. I could feel my ears become red all of a sudden.

 

_Maybe because I don’t release it in a long time so I have become like this._

 

I don’t want to think about it in the middle of class. But I couldn’t help it. It really sounds like someone who is in the middle of having sex instead of fighting.

 

I stare at Dayu’s face for quite a long time and see him biting his lips once in a while. I don’t know whether he realizes it or not, but his face becomes a little red as he speaks and his voice has become so disturbing as hell!

 

When they were done, all the students clap their hands and said that they are the best. Even Laoshi also gives them an acknowledgement smile and nodded his head.

 

As they come back to their seat, my eyes coincidentally make eye contact with Dayu’s. He smiles and I automatically smile back at him. I lowered my gaze and feeling utterly grateful that my tent down there is not visible. Living in the dorm with roommates has its own disadvantages. One of the disadvantages is that we couldn’t jerk off or see some porn videos, unless they started it first or they invited us to watch it together.

 

Come to think of it, I have never talked about any dirty things with my roommates. It looks like my roommates are all good men. I wonder whether they ever think about doing it when no one is around. Because I did. I did think about it, but I really don’t want to do it in our room in case there is someone suddenly going in and I’m in the middle doing my business. That would be awkward as fuck.

 

“Qing!”

I almost jumped off my chair.

“You are day dreaming again,” Dayu snapped his fingers in front of me in an attempt to wake me up. “The class was finished for about ten minutes now.”

I look around and see no one is in the class. Only Dayu and me.

“Sorry. Let’s get going then.”

“Treat me to lunch?”

“Why on earth should I treat you to lunch?”

“Because I’m being so kind as to wait for you here and didn’t lock you up in the class,” Dayu grinned and wiggled the classroom key in front of me. “Laoshi asked me to lock the door after I make sure that you are coming back to earth without any damage on your brain.”

I push his body away from me and walk out of the room. He laughs out loud and walking fast to catch up to me. He locks the door and we go to the cafetaria together.

 

Fortunately, my little brother down there behaves himself well and doesn’t cause me any trouble.


	4. Chocolate Bar

Time flies. It feels like yesterday I was still a new student and now I was already finished my mid term exam. These three months surely passed by so fast. As a celebration that we could finish our exam well, my friends and I planned to go to a night club tonight.

 

It’s Friday and before we go to the club, we decided to have dinner first at a restaurant nearby and talk nonsense about whatever come to our mind.

 

After dinner, we go to the club as planned.

 

**10:30 PM, At Chocolate Bar**

 

One of the most popular night club in Beijing is Chocolate Bar. It is so crowded, like a sea of people. It is my first time going to this bar. There are five of us here and we already reserved a table. A very cute waitress is coming to us and asking us about the reservation. After that, she guides us to our table.

 

I’m so immersed in watching the mass of people that dance quite energetically on the dance floor. I saw a lot of familiar faces there. Most of them are surprisingly the first year students in my university. When I glance to my left side, I see my friends already chit-chatting with some waitresses. I look at the table and surprise that there are already some empty bottles.

 

_They are drinking too fast. They will be drunk in no time._

 

I pour myself a drink and gulp it down in one shot. My throat feels like burning. The drink is too strong for my taste, but it tastes good nonetheless.

 

“Hey, big brother,” I feel someone touched my shoulder.

I look back to find the source of the touch. “Hey,”

“Do you mind if I keep you company here?”

“No, please, take a seat,” I shift in my seat so that she could sit down.

“Are you new?”

“It’s my first time going here.”

“Oohh… no wonder. I have never seen you before.”

“Are you always going here? In your free time, I mean.”

“More or less, yes.” She smiles at me and I could feel her long and beautiful fingers playing on my thighs. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend too. Would you mind if we leave early?” I understand what she meant by that. I feel my body shivered from excitement that awaiting me.

“Hmm...” I take a quick glance at my friends beside me, they were so drunk. I don’t want to leave them alone here. “My friends...”

“They are big men. You should not be too worried about them. They could take care of themselves. Besides, they have beautiful girls playing with them too. They will take care of your friends I believe.”

 

I stand up and my friends finally notice me.

“Where are you going?” One of my friends asks me curiously, but I saw a naughty glint in his eyes. He just pretended to ask me out of formality.

“Cut the crap. I know you know.”

My friends laugh and they wave their hands at me. Saying good luck and shouting dirty words.

 

I feel so excited. My lips tremble slightly as I lit my cigarette. The weather tonight is a bit chilly. I look at my companion beside me and feeling ecstatic. I don’t really do one night stand because I don’t like waking up in the morning and see a stranger face laying together with me on the bed. But I need it. Now. My pent up sexual frustration drives me crazy.

 

**Saturday, 06:20 AM at the Dormitory**

 

I’m finally back to my dormitory. I don’t know what happen with my friends after I left them at the bar. No one messaged me or called me. And I didn’t want to contact them either. The girl, who the name I don’t remember, she was still sleeping when I left her alone in the room. I’ve paid the room though, so it shouldn’t be a problem.

 

Walking out of the elevator, I yawn widely, still so sleepy. I see Dayu close his dorm room. He sees me and raises an eyebrow at me.

“You woke up early today.”

“Yes, once in a while I also want to wake up early and saw the sun rises before my eyes.”

“It’s already so cold today. Winter is coming. Don’t wear such a thin cloth when you go outside.”

“Thanks. I’m going to continue my sleep now. Bye-bye.”

“Bye-bye.”

 

I go to my room and see my roommates Xiao Long and Xiao An still sleeping. Han Yu is reading a book.

“Hello there, you’ve come back.”

I just smile at him and make my way up. “You woke up early.”

“I always wake up early though. How did you not know when we’ve already been a roommate for three months?”

We look at each other’s face and laugh. “I’m going to sleep. Don’t disturb me.”

“That is also… always happening the other way around.”

I laugh again. True. It’s always me who annoyed him when he is sleeping.

 

“Did you have a one night stand?” He asked me all of a sudden.

“Hmm...”

“Great?”

“Fantastic.”

“Good for you.”

“Thanks.”

 

I close my eyes and try to sleep, but my mind is wandering around and thinking about a lot of things. Our new semester has begun on September. It’s already November. Winter is really coming. I love winter and snow. But attending classes will be tough in winter. Because I’m quite a lazy person, so winter is like a perfect time for me to hibernate. I remember, when I was 5 years old, someone asked me a question what I want to become. I answered that I wanted to be a bear when I was a kid, so that I could go to hibernate during winter. Such a lousy thought.

 

I wonder where do my fighting spirit go as I grew older? I always do things that I like. As long as I like, it will be fine. I chose to be in this department because I like it and I want to have fun. But something is missing. I don’t know what it is, but I need something to liven up my life. Life could be so boring sometimes.

 

Somehow this thought brings me to wander through my circle of friends. When I think about it, I realize that my friends are mostly the same with me. The character and personality wise. That’s why we can be good friends and hang out together. Do they ever be in doubt of life just like me? Because I certain that in some points, we also think alike.

 

“...ah yes Dayu… of course, yes, thanks.”

 

_Dayu._

 

Han Yu is on the line with Dayu eh. When I met him earlier, where did he go? I forgot to ask. Dayu. Can I include him as my good friend too? We don’t really hang out together outside of class though. Well, we are classmate and we had lunch and dinner together several times, but I don’t think that’s enough for us to be good friends. Even though I enjoy talking with him since he is a really smart person and has a vast knowledge about so many things.

 

“Qing? Are you really sleeping?”

“Not yet. It’s weird that I can’t go back to sleep.”

“Do you want to have breakfast together with us?”

“Us?

“Me and Dayu.”

“Okay.”


	5. Feng Jian Yu

We eat breakfast together in the dining hall. I sit face to face with Dayu. Actually, I never really pay close attention to Dayu before. So this time, I take my time to observe him a little. He has a nice hair. His hair is quite long now, just like idol style hair. I want to try patting his head just to make sure whether his hair as smooth as it looks.

 

His eyes are so pretty. My favourite facial feature of him. Wait, my favourite? When did it become my favourite? Anyway… his eyes are the best part of his face. It’s big and shiny. His double eyelids look so obvious.

 

“Your double eyelids, those are natural, right?”

“Yes, of course. Why did you ask?”

“Nothing. Just want to make sure.”

“Such a weird person. Eat your breakfast, brother. Are you planning to just stare at me the whole time?”

I chuckle and dig in to my food. “Because your eyes are so pretty. I don’t mind looking at it for the whole time I’m with you.”

“Cut it out, Qing,” Han Yu said with a grin. “Why did you flirt with Dayu too? I’m jealous.”

“You two should cut it out. I try to have a breakfast here. Don’t make me want to puke.”

Han Yu and I laugh and start eating again.

 

His eyebrows are thick and his eyelashes are long. His cheeks though. Even though he is not fat, he has chubby cheeks. He also has a good looking nose. His jawline is sharp. And his lips… it’s pouty and full. I think all his facial features are there with the right proportion.

 

His neck…

 

“Qing?”

“Ah? Yes?” I swift my gaze to Han Yu. “What is it?”

“You really did staring at Dayu for quite some times now.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry, I think I fall in love with him.”

Han Yu laughs and hit my head with a food tray. “Quit joking. Finish your food. Dayu and I had finished eating.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“I think he was still recalling his awesome night with a fantastic girl. That’s why he looked so blank just now,” Han Yu said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

“Ooohh… no wonder,” Dayu made a mischievous face at me.

“Don’t say it like you guys never had it before.”

“Had it? What is ‘it’? Han Yu pretended dumb.

I knock his head with my fist. “You dare pretending to be dumb in front of me.”

“Come on, stop it you two,” Dayu said while standing up.

“Where are you going?” Han Yu asked.

“I want to do my laundry.”

“Me too! Please wash my clothes too.”

Dayu pretends to give Han Yu a slap on his left cheek. “I’m going first.”

 

I follow Dayu’s step with my eyes as he walks away. _Nice butt you got there, buddy._

 

“Stop staring, Qing,” Han Yu waved his hand in front of me.

“Does he has a girlfriend?”

“He does.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Why do I never see her?”

“Because we are in a dorm and his girlfriend is not in this university.”

“Ooh, I see. That’s why.”

“Is she beautiful?”

“Of course she is. Why did you ask? You don’t plan to take his girlfriend from him, right?”

“Of course not! How could I do that to my friend?”

“Just kidding. Of course you won’t do that. And you? You don’t have a girlfriend eh?”

“Broke up before college entry.”

“That’s too bad. Where is she now?”

“I don’t know. The last time I heard from her friend, she was going abroad.”

“Waah… so are you seeing someone now?”

“No, not really.”

“There are a lot of beautiful girls here. No one catches your attention?”

“Not yet. Maybe later. We are still several months here though. Too soon to find someone that could match with us.”

“Maybe because your standard is too high.”

“Noo… really. I’m not that picky.”

“Then, do you want to go to a blind date tomorrow?”

“Woaa? You had already arranged a blind date?”

“I wasn’t arranging it. My classmate did. He asked me to bring along some friends from different department. How is it? Are you going?”

“Who else come?”

“Our roommates, Dayu and Qiu Shi also promised to come.”

“Okay then, I’m going.”

“Thanks,” Han Yu smiled widely and gave my back a slap.

 

**09:10 AM at Laundry Room**

 

“Not yet?”

I see him startled and jumped a little in his spot. “Qing, you surprised me.”

“Sorry. Need help?”

“No, thanks. Almost finish.”

“You have so many clothes.”

“Hum, right.”

“Will you go home on winter break?”

“No, I won’t. Why?”

“Great, so we can play together.”

“Your roommates are all going home, right? You must be lonely without them.”

“Yeah, quite.” I admit it in a low voice. “How about your roommates? Will they go home too?”

“Yes, they all will go home too.”

“Then, why did you decide to stay here?”

“Because my girlfriend is not going home.”

“Ooh…” I don’t know what else to ask, so I keep my mouth shut and watch him playing with the washing machine.

 

“Will you just stand there and watch me doing laundry?”

“It’s quite fascinating.”

Dayu stops his movement and turns his head around to look at me. “You must be a young master that has never done something like this. So it looks amusing for you.”

“That’s not true. I can cook well.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Then you cook. There is kitchen in this dorm too. You can cook your best menu and let me taste it.”

“Fine. I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“But tomorrow I have a plan.”

“To go to a blind date, right?”

“Eh? You too?”

“Yes, Han Yu asked me to join just now.”

“Ah, so we can go together tomorrow.”

“Yes. But the blind date will be in the afternoon, right? I’ll cook dinner for you.”

“Wow! Thanks!”

“You’re welcome.”

 

Today is the first time I talked to Dayu in a very casual conversation, not about our lesson or practice. It’s nice. Can’t wait for tomorrow to come soon!


	6. Blind Date

**11:00 AM, Windsor KTV**

 

The place where we will meet beautiful girls from China Women University is called Windsor KTV. It’s a karaoke bar. This place is quite popular among youngster in the city because its beautiful design and comfortable setting to hang out in a group. Apparently, Han Yu’s friend is a regular member of this place.

 

My roommates, Dayu, Qiu Shi and I went to this blind date event together. Though it sounds narcist, but all of us look so cool and handsome in our outfit today. The girls must have a hard time choosing between us.

 

Come to think of it, Dayu has a girlfriend already. But why did he agree to join this blind date event? Weird. I will ask him later after we go back to our dorm.

 

When we arrived at the reserved room, there are already a lot of people there. A lot of new faces that I don’t recognise at all. But surprisingly, Han Yu knows all of them. He introduces us to all the people there.

 

I shake hand with Yu Guang. He is Han Yu’s friend that is organizing this event. He is quite charming himself. I understand why people are easily agreeing to his invitation. He has a really nice way of talking to people. All the women that he invited are indeed amazing. Not only they are beautiful, but they are also smart. I thought this meet up would be boring as hell, but I enjoy it so much. Even though I’m not interested with any of them in a romantic way, but I feel happy to talk to them about so many things. Who knows maybe later I could really hook up with one of them.

 

When I glance at my left side, I saw Qiu Shi talks and laughs with a blonde hair girl. They look like they are having fun. Qiu Shi is a funny person and he is so friendly. He is attracting people wherever he goes. Such a social butterfly.

 

And then I take a look at my right side. Dayu is in the middle of serious discussion with a black hair girl. I catch some of their words and it sounds like they are discussing about some old Chinese literature and history that I don’t really understand.

 

I look at my watch. 12:20 PM. Our food will be delivered any time soon. We have ordered our lunch beforehand.

 

**Lunch time**

 

It’s finally lunch time! I feel so hungry after all the talking since I arrived here until now. We are now sitting in scatter position. When I look around, there are approximately 30 people here. Awesome. Glad that I decided to join. I can get acquainted with new people. This supposed to be blind date is not really a blind date like Han Yu said. It feels like a join force between Beijing Union University students and China Women University students.

 

**04:00 PM, At the Dormitory**

 

This afternoon was amazing. I still can’t get over it. Now that we are back to the dorm, it feels so quite. The loud noises and laughs that I heard this whole afternoon were suddenly gone.

 

“Qing?”

“Yes?”

“You promised me. Remember?”

“Huh?”

“Cook dinner for me?”

“Aaahh, yes of course. Sorry.”

Dayu smiled and smack my shoulder. “I’m hungry again.”

“But we had lunch just now.”

“We had lunch at 1 PM today.”

“So what? It’s only three hours since then.”

“I used up a lot of energy to sing today. Now I already feel hungry.”

“Okay okay, but we need to buy groceries. We don’t have any supply here.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

We went to the nearest supermarket to buy some groceries and meat. Dayu looks happy. He doesn’t even know what thing that I will cook for him but he is already excited. I knew he likes meat. So I will make beef stew today.

 

**09:17 PM, After Dinner**

 

After dinner, Dayu didn’t go back to his own room, instead he went to my room.

 

“I will say it again. Your food is tasty. I really appreciate it. Thank you,” Dayu smiled at me and sat down on Han Yu’s bed.

“You’re welcome. I like to cook. I want to open up my own restaurant one day.”

“Great! I’ll help you.”

I laugh looking at his sincere expression. “You are the first person that will hear about it if I plan to make it happen.”

Dayu grinned while rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Sorry to bother you here.”

“It’s okay. There is no one here. My roommates are going to the club again tonight because tomorrow they don’t have classes. They won’t come back till tomorrow afternoon. You can sleep on Han Yu’s bed. He won’t mind.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I was so stupid. How could I forget my room key? I left it on my desk and now my roommates are out till who knows when. I’ve just successfully locked myself out. Can I borrow your pajamas tonight? I will wash it and give it back to you later.”

“Sure. But it will be so big on you”

“It’s okay. I like to sleep in big pajamas.”

 

Dayu started to undress himself. I don’t want to look, but I’m also tempted to look. He has smooth honey skin, and his figure is quite pleasant to my eyes. He has small waist and bigger hips. He also has perky butt. If he wear a long wig, no one will know that he is a man from his back view.

 

“Qing.” Dayu turned around suddenly.

“Yes?”

“It really is too big for me. I look like a scarecrow.”

I laugh when he spread his arms. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Don’t you want to change your clothes?”

“Yes, I will.”

“Okay then, I will sleep first. So sleepy. Good night, Qing.”

“Good night. I’ll turn off the light after I change my clothes.”

“Thank you.”

 

I hurriedly change my clothes and before I walk to turn off the light, I peeked on him and saw him already sound asleep. I turn my body and walk toward him. I kneel down beside him and carefully examine his face. I touch his tear mole that is under his left eye. One of his features that attracts me. _Cute_.

 

Suddenly, he stirred his body in his sleep. Maybe he could sense my presence. But he didn’t wake up. I touch his hair and caress it for a while. It’s soft and smooth like I imagine it to be. I stare at his lips for quite some times and have this sudden urge to kiss him.

 

_No no no. It’s wrong. So so wrong._

 

My lips went dry and unconsciously I lick my lips to wet it. I move to sit on the edge of the bed. I put my hands on either sides of his head. I don’t know what on earth come in to my head, but I feel my face being even closer to him and finally… I kiss him.

 

My heart beats like crazy. It’s the first time in my life that I kissed another man, but I didn’t feel disgusted at all. I was so surprised when Dayu moved. I stood up and went up to my own bed. I wish Dayu didn’t feel anything. Even though he felt something touched his lips, I wish he just thought it was a dream.


	7. Uneasy Feeling

_Dayu rubbed his sleepy eyes and stared at me._

“ _Qing, what are you doing?”_

“ _I… I was just...”_

_Dayu got up and sat on the bed, facing me. “Can’t sleep?”_

“ _Yes.”_

_Dayu smiled at me. He put his hand on my cheek, caressing it lightly. Then suddenly he kissed me. I freak out inside, but keep it cool outside. I hold his small hand that is caressing my cheek and kiss its fingers. He hugged me and slowly got up from the bed._

 

“ _Dayu, why did you get up?”_

_He didn’t answer me. He’s just standing still in front of me and smiling. But then he put his hands on my shoulders, leaning down and kiss my lips. We stare at each other for some times until I pull his waist and make him sit on my lap. I embrace his slender waist and kiss him. He circles his arms on my neck and we kiss even deeper. His lips taste so good._

 

_Dayu broke our kiss and started kissing my jawline, down to my neck. He got up from my lap and fiddled with my shorts. He rubbed my clothed member and kneeling down. I couldn’t contain my excitement as I look down at my obvious bulge. I want Dayu to just hurry up taking the little monster out of its confinement and suck it good. Dayu is obviously playing with me. Is he challenging my patience? He trailed his beautiful fingers on my bulge, as if he wants to check the sensitive area along my shaft._

 

_Finally… Fucking finally, he decided that it was enough for him to learn from outside. He slipped his hand into my shorts and took out my cock. I licked my lips in anticipation. His big eyes stared at me and his lips curved into a sensual devilish smile. He licked me from the base to the crown, kissing the tip as a bonus and suck it lightly._

 

_I’ve never been so excited about a mere blowjob for my entire life. But this time, it feels so different. The sensation that he brought to me is indescribable. I know I won’t last long. He is so good at it, that it makes me wonder how many men have been satisfied by his skill._

 

_I’m on the verge of coming, he knew and bobbed his head faster. With a final lick on the tip, I came hard and painted his beautiful face with white liquid._

 

 

**06:30 AM**

 

The sound of alarm woke Dayu up. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and searched his phone without looking. When he found his phone, he immediately turned off the alarm. He tried to sleep again, but his mind has already woken up, so he decided to open his eyes and stare blankly into nothing. Not long after, he heard the rustling sound from the upper bed across him.

 

“Good morning, Qing.”

“Good morning, Dayu.”

 

Dayu looked up and frowned.

 

“Qing? Your face… you are sweating a lot.”

“Hmm...”

“Why? Did you have a nightmare?”

“No.”

“Do you have any class today? What time?”

“Yeah, I have one in the afternoon, at 2 PM.”

“Then, go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up at 1 PM. We can eat lunch together before your class.”

“Thanks,” Wang Qing smiled and laid his body down again. “What about you? Do you have class today?”

“No, I don’t,” Dayu answered while looking at his phone. “Ah, my roommates are back. I’m going now.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks for yesterday. I’ll wash your pajamas. See you later.”

“See you.”

 

Wang Qing heard the sound of door being closed in a careful manner. He cringed at Dayu’s question.

 

_Did you have a nightmare?_

No, absolutely not a nightmare. More like a paradise dream.

 

He touched his private part and felt gross because his underwear was so wet.

 

_Disgusting. How could I have a wet dream with ‘him’ sucking on my cock? He is a man! Damn it!_

 

Wang Qing sighed and regretted it that he had kissed Dayu. He believed that the kiss was the cause of this weird dream of his. Wang Qing blankly stared at the ceiling while recalling his dream, and abruptly shook his head. He could feel his junior down there starts waking up again. He went down and change his underwear, keeping it at the back of his other dirty clothes.

 

**01:00 PM, At the Dormitory**

 

Dayu knocked Qingge’s door and wait for him or anyone to open the door. But there was no sound of someone walking to the door. He knocked again several times, but still there was no response. He decided to try opening the door by himself. The door was unlocked just like the way it was when he left the room this morning.

 

He saw Wang Qing is still sleeping soundly. He tried to wake him up, but Wang Qing didn’t budge.

 

“Qing… wake up!” Dayu shook Qing’s body harder.

“Hhnnggg… leave me aloneee...” Wang Qing turned his body to the other side with his back facing Dayu.

Dayu climbed to Qingge’s bed and tried to wake him up again. Qingge pulled his blanket tighter and refused to wake up.

“If you don’t wake up in five seconds, believe it or not, I will kiss you.”

Upon hearing that statement, Qingge opened his eyes immediately and woke up. Dayu smirked in victory. He went down and waited for Qing to follow him.

 

“If you want to take a bath first, I will wait for you in my room. If you don’t want to, then just change your clothes and we go to the dining hall together.”

“I want to take a bath first.”

“Okay. Don’t take too long.”

“Yeah.”

 

Dayu left the room and Wang Qing started to ponder over the fact that Dayu said he will kiss him if he didn’t wake up.

 

_Did he actually know that I kiss him last night? Did he purposely say that sentence to me? To let me know that he knew? Crap! What kind of act should I put on in front of him!_


	8. Room Change

_Shit_. I still couldn't get over it. How could that happen! How could I kiss him! Moreover I also dreamt about Dayu giving me a blowjob. Insane! What's happening with me?

 

"Qing! Have you done changing clothes?"

"Wait a minute!" I hurriedly change my clothes and open the door for Dayu.

"Come on. I'm hungry."

 

We go to the dining hall and eat together in silence. I want to ask him about last night, but I don't want to bring it up.

"Seriously though, why did you sweat a lot when you wake up this morning? Are you okay? You're not sick, right?"

"No, I'm okay. Thanks for worrying."

"Okay then."

"Umm, can I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you suddenly say that you will kiss me if I don't wake up?"

Dayu laughed. "That's just a joke, you moron. How could I possibly kiss you? I'm not that desperate. I have my own girl to kiss."

"Ahh, right. You have a girlfriend, then why did you agree to come to the blind date event with us? Isn't it like cheating on your girl?"

"Actually, I agreed to come because my girlfriend also said that she will come."

"Ehhh?! Your girlfriend is in China Women University?"

"Yes. But because of some reasons, she couldn't make it to the event."

"Ooh, I see. Will you introduce your girlfriend to us?"

"Maybe later. She is quite a shy person," Dayu smiled while talking about his girlfriend.

"You must really like her. You are smiling like an idiot."

"She is my first girlfriend."

"Waaahhh..."

“Why are you so surprise?”

“No, nothing. It’s just weird for me.”

“Why?”

“Maybe because most of my friends had their first girlfriends when they were still in Junior High.”

“Ooh, that’s so early. And what about you? Did you start dating in Junior High too?”

“Yes. When I was in my third year of Junior High.”

“I see. How many girlfriends did you ever have?”

“Three ex-girlfriends so far. And… I also want to ask you about something.”

“Yes?”

“Slept with her already?”

Dayu coughed. “What the fuu… such question is not appropriate to talk about on the dining table,” He glared at me and I just grinned.

“Then, when will be the right time to ask about it? I want to know in detail,” I teased him while wiggling my eyebrows.

Before Dayu could return my words, his phone rang. Someone has just messaged him.

“Sorry, I’ll get going soon,” Dayu said while eating his food faster.

“Slow down. You’ll choke yourself to death.”

“I’m going to see my girlfriend.”

“Ah, okay. But please just… don’t eat like that.”

Dayu didn’t answer me. He just gave me an okay sign with his fingers.

 

I finished my food before him. I looked at the way he eats. He looks just like a cute little squirrel with his mouth full of food. _So cute_. Wait. No, not cute. Weird, yes, weird. What’s with that puffy cheeks! He shouldn’t eat like that. It makes him look so strange.

“I’m finished! Qing, I’m going first. Go to your class. Don’t be lazy!” He stood up quickly and took his bag from the chair beside him.

“When am I ever lazy!?” I shouted to him when he already sprinted.

 

**06:00 PM, At the Dormitory**

 

Finally I could go back to my room. I feel so sleepy. Ngg? What’s that? Someone will move from the dorm?

“Dayu. What happened?”

“My roommate, A Xiang, he will move from this room to the upper room.”

“Ooh, which floor is he now?”

“19th Floor.”

“Waah, who is his roommate?”

“He purposely changed the room because he wants to be roommate with his bestfriend, Lu Yi Feng. Yi Feng is his bestfriend since childhood.”

“I see.”

 

Our dormitory in main building consists of four bedding and two bedding. Exclude the Main Hall, the 2nd Floor until 15th Floor is a four bedding room, and then from the 16th Floor until 30th Floor is a two bedding room. When the first time we were applying to live in the dormitory, there were questions and choices in the form. Some of the questions were, as I remember :

1) How do you prefer your room? (choose one)

a) four bedding

b) two bedding

c) either room is okay

2) Which floor do you prefer? (choose one)

a) 2nd – 8th

b) 9th – 15th

c) 16th – 24th

d) 25th – 30th

e) any floor is okay

3) Who do you want to be roommate(s)? (you can choose more than one)

a) from the same faculty

b) from the same year

c) with senior student

d) anyone is okay

e) other _________________ [write the name(s)]

 

Based on our answers, our roommates were being set up. We could change room and floor later, but the process is quite long. It would take one week until two weeks to proceed. Basically, most people will answer that anything or anyone is okay since we want to meet a lot of new people in the university.

 

“Now there is an empty bed in our room,” Dayu said with a worried face. “I hope our new roommate is also a good person.”

“Is there someone who take the bed yet?”

“No, not yet.”

“You said, you will be here during winter holiday?”

“Yes.”

“That means you will be all alone in your room. Aren’t you afraid sleeping alone?”

“Why should I afraid to sleep alone?” Dayu pouted his lips.

“I’m not going home too. I could change room and accompany you then.”

“Huh? There is no need for that, right?”

“I’m bored. It’s been three months since I’m being roommates and hanging out with Xiao An, Xiao Long and Han Yu. I want to know more people and hang out with different kind of people too.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure. I will tell the Dorm Leader about it and make my requisition form to change room.”

“Hmm… okay… if that’s what you want.”

“Of course it’s what I want. I always do things that I want and like.”

Dayu smiled and gave me a light punch on my upper arm.

 

Honestly, I don’t even know why suddenly I say that. Why am I feeling the need to accompany him out of the blue? What is the actual reason for me to say that I will change the room and be roommate with him? I have a lot of questions that I don’t know where to ask for the answers. Maybe, only time could tell the answers of all the unanswered questions.


	9. New Year's Eve

Winter break has come since two weeks ago. It’s finally New Year’s Eve in the blink of an eye. I walk around in the crowded night of Beijing City with Dayu. All people on the street look excited to welcome the new year that will come in just few hours.

 

“Is it okay for you to spend the new year’s eve with me instead of your parents?”

“Of course it’s okay.”

“You are really a bad son.”

“I was coming home on Christmas.”

“Yeah, but just three days, right? We have three weeks holiday though.”

“It doesn’t matter. My parents know me well. They won’t make a fuss about something like this.”

“Cool parents you have there.”

“Thanks. But you are also not coming back home.”

“I said to my parents that I will spend my holiday with my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, but now you are here with me,” I laughed at him in a teasing manner.

“Because my girlfriend suddenly said that she would go home after Christmas. Well, at least I still could spend some days with her in this winter break.”

 

Today is especially cold. We wear very thick jacket and still freezing like hell. Then, we decide to go to a Japanese restaurant to eat ramen.

 

“I want to go to a comic rental,” Dayu said in the midst of eating.

“They must have closed the store already.”

“I mean later, two days later maybe?”

“You mean on January 2nd?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think they would already open on that day. Just wait for three or four days. Why do you suddenly want to read comic?”

“I always love comic. Japanese manga.”

“Oh, I see. What manga do you like?”

“I like a lot of mangas. But my favourite is Dragon Ball,” he grinned.

“I also like Dragon Ball so much. It’s been so long since the last time I read the manga or watch the anime.”

“Waaa… me too. I don’t even remember when was the last time I watch anime.”

“Maybe because you are always playing games.”

“That’s right. I’ve spent so much time playing games lately. That’s why I want to read some mangas.”

 

We talk a lot about manga, anime, and games while we are eating. I want to ask him an important question, but I don’t know how to bring it up. But then I heard him singing an old song, Little Tiger’s song. His favourite band of course and I also know he likes Su You Peng. It’s weird that I knew him a lot in this couple of weeks more than the last three months I’ve been classmate with him. Maybe because we are roommates. I meet him everyday. The first person I saw when I woke up is him. And the last person I saw before I closed my eyes is also him. The weirdest part about all this roommates thing is… I don’t feel this way towards my roommates before. I mean, I don’t really care about what they like or not like. I don’t care where they are or when they will come back. But with him, I feel a sense of possessiveness that I have never had before.

 

Is it because he is different from me? Like our character and personality are almost complete opposite of each other. I usually hang out with those who are similar with me, that’s why I have never been worried. Because I know what they think and what they will do in any situation. I can relate them with me. But again, with Dayu, I have never known. I don’t know what he thinks, his reaction, or what he will do in any situation. So it makes me worried.

 

I remember, at Christmas Eve, when he said that he was going to the cinema with his girlfriend, he was gone for so long, over midnight. My brain understood that maybe Dayu also wanted to celebrate Christmas together with his girlfriend. But my heart felt uneasy. I couldn't help texting him and calling him just to make sure that he was okay and really together with his girl.

 

When he was going out for so long without any news, I started to think ugly things. Like maybe he had an accident and nobody knows, or maybe he had been kidnapped, or he had been beaten up somewhere and in the verge of dying. When I thought about those things, my heart started to ache. I wonder when exactly do I lose my peace of mind?

 

“Qing, you okay?”

I startled when Dayu suddenly flicked his fingers in front of my face. “Ah, yeah.”

“You’ve been so out of earth these days. Something’s wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong.”

“So?”

“I… wonder…”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to go to my parents’ house tomorrow?”

“Aahhh.. you have some disputes with your parents? That’s why you didn’t want to go home. But now, that you realize you are in the wrong, you want me to accompany you apologize to your parents?”

“It’s nothing like that at all.”

“It’s okay. I’m a good friend. I will accompany you.”

“I’m happy that you wanna go with me. But I really have no dispute with my parents.”

“Are you sure? Don’t lie to me. I will know tomorrow when I see you interact with your parents.”

I made a face at him and he laughed.

 

Finally, the countdown for new year has begun. Five minutes to go and we will be in a new year day. We are together with other people on the street watching fireworks that are beautifully painted in the dark night.

 

**3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

 

All people are shouting out happy new year to the sky and doing high five or hugs their friends beside them. Dayu gave me a light hug and held my arm. I don’t know whether he purposely did it or he just unconsciously circled his arms on mine. He looked up to the sky watching the fireworks and smiled widely. At this moment, I feel a calming sense seeped through my mind. I wish time could stop for a while so that I could feel this moment for a little longer.

 

“Happy New Year, Qing.”

“Happy New Year, Dayu.”


	10. New Year

After we spent our new year’s eve on the street, we went back to the dorm and tried to sleep a little before we are going to my house in the morning. I didn’t even know why I told him that I want him to go home with me. I hope my parents won’t mind about it because I didn’t tell them beforehand.

 

**08:20 AM**

 

“Qing, I’m ready.”

“Okay, let’s go,” I said while locking our dorm room.

 

The trip from our dorm to my house didn’t take too long. When we arrived, I saw my mom in front

of the gate of our house.

 

“Qingge? Why don’t you tell Mom that you will come back home?”

“I just decided it today,” I grinned and my Mom just shook her head.

“And, who is this young man with you?”

“Ah, Auntie, I’m Feng Jian Yu, Dayu. I’m Wang Qing’s classmate and roommate,” Dayu introduced himself while bowing deeply to my Mom.

“Ooh… It’s the first time Qingge brings a friend home,” She smiled sweetly. “Come on in. Mom already prepared breakfast. But I don’t know whether it would be enough for you two young men. Both of you must have a great appetite.”

“Thank you, Mom. Don’t mind us. We can eat again outside.”

“No, no, Mom will cook more if it’s not enough.”

“Don’t be too bothered about it, Auntie. We don’t usually eat a lot of breakfast in the dorm.”

“Eehh? Really? No wonder both of you look rather thin. Come, come, you all should eat a lot while you are at home.”

 

When we are entering my house, I saw my older sister at the front door.

“Qinggeeee!!! You are back!!!”

“Jie, don’t shout like that. Lady like! Remember? Lady like!”

My sister laughed heartily and abruptly stopped laughing when she saw Dayu behind me. “Who is this fine young man?”

“My classmate and my roommate, Feng Jian Yu, Dayu.” Dayu smiled and bowed to my sister.

“Hello, Jiejie. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Dayu. Come on in.”

 

We were immediately ushered to the dining room and saw a lot of food already present on the dining table.

“Woaahh, Mom. We really are having a feast, aren’t we? You cooked a lot.”

“Really? You think it’s enough for all of us?”

“Mom, there are only five of us here. The food is enough for ten people.”

My Mom laughed and told us all to sit down. Dayu pulled my T-shirt and whispered at me. “ _You said there are five of us, it means me, you, your sister, your Mom, and your Dad, right? But_ w _here is your Dad?_ ”

“Mom, where’s Dad?”

“Oh, he is still upstairs. He will go down any minute.”

Dayu and I made a silent O as a response to my Mom’s answer.

 

We sat down on the chair and heard footsteps coming near to the dining room. Not long after, my Dad was presented himself and made a big yawn.

“Qingge? You are back?”

“Hi, Dad.”

“And, this is...”

“My classmate and my roommate, Feng Jian Yu, Dayu.”

“Oh, I see. Let’s eat together then.”

 

We ate together and had a casual conversation with each other. But then my sister suddenly said, “Oh, I just remember that I’ve yet to introduce myself to Dayu. Did Qingge ever say something about me?”

“Unfortunately jie, Qing never said that he has a sister.”

“Oh my, oh my.”

“Jie, the topic about family has never been brought up when we have a talk. That’s why...”

“Then, I will tell you about myself. My name is Wang Mei. Mei with the hanzi of rose. I’m four years older than Qingge and now working in a bank at Beijing.”

“That’s all. Let’s just eat again,” I said while glaring a little to my sister.

“Do you have girlfriend?”

“Jie… could we just finish our breakfast first before you interrogate Dayu?”

“You are no fun at all. I just want to know more about him since he is your only friend that I know.”

“Don’t make it sounds like I am a weirdo and always being alone for my entire life.”

“Isn’t that the truth?”

“Jie...” We stared at each other for seconds until my Mom said something.

“Don’t mind them, Dayu. Just eat your food. Here eat a lot of these meat. You are too thin.”

“Siblings quarrel all the time,” My Dad suddenly joined in. “They are always like this since they were kids. What about you? How’s your relationship with your siblings?”

“I am an only child, Uncle,” Dayu smiled with a little tint of sadness in his eyes. “But I have a lot of cousins. I do sometimes fight with them, but we are easily reconciled with each other.”

“That’s great. Sounds like you have a nice family,” My Dad smiled and filled Dayu’s almost empty glass with more water.

“Ah, thank you, Uncle. Yes, I have a nice family. They are my greatest treasure.”

 

Earlier at the dorm, I told Dayu that I will spend two nights at home. But now I feel like going back to the dorm already. Surprisingly, my family likes Dayu, and that made me had a headache. They asked a lot of things to Dayu. I hope Dayu didn’t find my family annoying.

 

**10:15 PM, At Wang Qing’s Room**

 

Our house’s guest room was long not in use. So it has become a second storage room for us. No other choice, Dayu should stay these two nights cramped together with me on my bed.

“Your family is fun,” Dayu suddenly said.

“Really? Don’t you find them a little annoying? They asked you about so many things.”

“No, it’s fine with me.”

“I’ve never know you are an only child. You didn’t look like it.”

“Hahahahaha, why?”

 

“You are so independent. Even though we both know that you are a little clumsy and clueless...” Even before I finished my sentence, I felt a sudden chill hovering in the air. I could sense a cold glare directed at me. “I mean, I always thought that at least you had a younger sibling.”

“I have a lot of younger cousins, and because I am an only child, I love taking care of them.”

 

I glanced a little to my right side to look at Dayu’s expression. He looked genuinely happy when he said that he loves taking care of his cousins. I know he also loves taking care of his other friends. I can see it from the way he always treats us.

“You are too busy taking care of other people. How about yourself? Sometimes, I see you sacrifice a lot for your friends, but not all your friends are ready to sacrifice for you or even care about you.”

“I know. I never hope they will also care about me the way I care about them. I do it because I want to, nothing else.”

I smirked a little and said teasingly, “It’s a pity that your girlfriend is not close enough with you to take care of you.”

“Yes... But, you will take good care of me, right?”

 

At the exact moment when he said that, I felt my heart being twisted hard. There was this strange feeling that I didn’t know how to describe. I moved my body a little and tried to look at Dayu. But then, I met his peaceful sleeping face. In this several minutes of silence when I couldn’t answer him right away, he was already fallen asleep.

 

“I will… take good care of you. I promise.”


	11. So Close

In the middle of the night, Wang Qing suddenly felt his neck being suffocated. He pried open his eyes and looked for the cause of it. Dayu’s arm has just circled his neck tightly. He looked at Dayu’s face and it was so clear that Dayu was sleeping soundly and didn’t realize what he was doing right now. Instead of releasing Dayu’s arm from his neck, Wang Qing leaned over and put his hand on Dayu’s waist.

 

Wang Qing didn’t count how long he stared at Dayu’s sleeping face, but he felt like it wasn’t too long before Dayu opened his eyes and met his own eyes.

“Why don’t you sleeping?”

“I was sleeping well before your arm decided to strangle me.”

Dayu looked at his arm that was laid across on Wang Qing’s neck and quickly removed it.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

But then Dayu looked at Wang Qing’s hand on his waist. “Your hand.”

“You have a slender waist.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Yes, of course.”

 

Dayu smiled a little and tried to peel off Wang Qing’s hand from his waist. But unexpectedly, Wang Qing gripped on Dayu’s waist getting stronger.

“What are you doing?”

“Let me hug you to sleep.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to.”

Dayu sighed. He turned his body so that Wang Qing could no longer saw his face. Wang Qing hugged Dayu even tighter, spooning him.

 

Dayu couldn't sleep. He could feel Wang Qing’s hot breath on his ear and neck. He was feeling bothered by it. He wriggled in his position and Wang Qing held him tighter and closer to his body until Dayu’s back was glued to his chest.

“What is it, Dayu?” Wang Qing’s soft voice was reverberated on Dayu’s ear.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Why?”

“You almost crush my body, you know?”

“Really? I thought I’ve just hugged you a little just now.”

Dayu didn’t answer him, but still struggling to let himself free.

 

“Dayu...”

“……..”

“You smell good.”

“What the hell are you saying all of a sudden?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Of course not.”

“How cruel.”

Wang Qing loosen up his hug on Dayu and flipped him over immediately. He pressed his whole body weight on Dayu.

“What the fuck Qing! You are heavy! Get off of me! Now!”

“Pssssttt… Dayu, Dayu… Don’t be noisy. My parents are still sleeping. We don’t want to wake them up, don’t we?”

Dayu looked up at Qing with fiery eyes. “You better explain yourself about it.”

“Hmm… where should I start?”

“How the fuck should I know about that?!”

“I don’t know that your mouth is capable to make such dirty words. Somehow, I want to hear you curse and swear more often.”

“Are you insane?”

“Maybe. I don’t know.”

 

Dayu tried to push Wang Qing’s big body off of him, but it was a failure.

“If you let me kiss you once, I promised I will behave.”

 

Dayu was so confused that he could only stare blankly at Wang Qing’s face. Wang Qing didn’t wait for Dayu to say something or even nodded his head, he kissed Dayu softly. When he saw that Dayu didn’t make any objection, he kissed him again, deeper this time. He licked Dayu’s lips and chewed a little on it. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. He could feel Dayu’s ragged and hot breath on his face. He wondered, whether kissing another man would be as good as when he was kissing Dayu. He didn’t know. He only knew that at this moment, he felt his member harden. He started to rub himself on Dayu while still kissing him.

 

Dayu’s face and neck were so red. He couldn't help but to feel aroused by Wang Qing’s ministry on his body. He started to respond to Wang Qing’s kiss and deepen their kiss. When Wang Qing kissed, licked and bit his neck, Dayu reluctantly gave out a little moan and arched his body. Wang Qing moved his body up a little and squeezed Dayu’s buttcheeks, knead on those perky globes and rubbed his clothed-erection on Dayu’s awaken hard on. Dayu closed his mouth with his hands to prevent him making unnecessary voices. Wang Qing lifted up Dayu’s t-shirt and licked his left nipple, awarding him with a little jerk of Dayu’s hips. Wang Qing smirked and started doing the same with Dayu’s right nipple.

“I really really want to hear your voice at a time like this. But guess, we can’t do that here.”

 

After he felt that it was enough to play with Dayu’s nubs, Wang Qing moved downward meanwhile licking Dayu’s smooth skin from his chest to his stomach. Wang Qing especially gave Dayu’s sexy hip bones more attention. He was savouring the parts with licks and kisses lovingly. Finally, Wang Qing reached out to Dayu’s clothed-member and tracing it with his fingers. Wang Qing licked and sucked Dayu’s cock from the outside of his short while slowly stroking his own cock.

 

Dayu suddenly got up from his laying position and grabbed Wang Qing’s member.

“Let’s finish it soon.”

Both of them were now in sitting position, and hands on each other penis. They were stroking each other while kissing and trying hard as to not making any noises.

 

Not long after, their body spasm and they came together. Dayu put his head on Wang Qing’s chest and Wang Qing was stroking Dayu’s hair, kissing it.

“That was great,” Wang Qing said in between his heavy breath. “The best handjob that I have ever had.”

“……...”

“And honestly, it’s the first time I reached an orgasm just from a handjob. Such a nice hand you have there.”

“Qing...”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up.”

Wang Qing laughed and embraced his friend softly.


	12. Self Conscious

After we did that at my home, looks like Dayu purposely avoiding me these past weeks. I know it was weird to jerk each other off, but it’s not like we are the only one doing it. There must be a lot of other people jerking off together with their friends, right?

 

And then… It’s almost Lunar New Year in a few more days. Time flies. I felt like we celebrated new year of 2012 yesterday, but all of a sudden it’s already January 19. We will have holiday again soon. This time, Dayu will probably go home, right? I think, it’s impossible for him to celebrate new year with his girlfriend, isn’t it? It’s not like I want to invite him again to celebrate new year with my family. I’m just purely curious about him and his family. He is an only child too. His parents must want him to go home.

 

“Qingge?”

“Huh? Ah? Yes?”

“Why are you spacing out, huh? What are you thinking about?” My other roommate, Li Yun was asking me with a grin.

“Nothing,” I replied nonchalant.

“Oh-hoo… you are daydreaming a lot these past few days. I wonder why. And you are being a secretive brat.”

“Such a busy body.”

Li Yun laughed and slapped my shoulder hard. “I’m going to sleepover at room 1310. Just in case you need me, don’t hesitate to call me there.”

“Okay.”

 

I drank my yoghurt silently and tried to recall my lesson today. Sitting alone in my desk without anyone to talk to, my mind starts to wander and think about a lot of things. But whatever I think about, it always gets back to Dayu. I mean, why do I always end up thinking about him?

 

“Hey, Qing,” Dayu was back.

“Dayu, welcome back.”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing much. Have you eaten yet?”

“Yes, I ate dinner outside with my girlfriend.”

“Oh, that’s great. Anyway, will you go back to your hometown to celebrate new year?”

“Yes, of course. I will go home on Saturday.”

“I see. When will you be back here? The new year is on January 23. That’s Monday.”

“I’ll be back on 24th.”

“Oh, so fast. We won’t have any class until 25th though.”

“I want to take a rest first. You know, family gathering is always a tough event for me. It always makes me having a headache.”

I laughed out loud. “I know, I know. I can relate. Family gathering is not something that I like to attend too.”

 

He seems normal. But he only talks to me when we are in the dorm, he seems not care about my existence outside of this dormitory. That’s so weird.

“Dayu?”

“Hmm?”

“I wish I was wrong, but it seems like you didn’t really care about me these past weeks after we were back from my house.”

“Do I ever really care for you before?” He said that in a flat tone and blank expression.

“Well… that’s...” Actually, that’s quite true. Maybe it’s only me who thinks that we are close.

“I think you are too self-conscious. Is it because of that?”

“’That’?”

“We did jerking off together though.”

I almost spurt the yoghurt that I was drinking. “Can… can you not talk about something like that with a nonchalant voice and with no expression at all?”

“What kind of voice and expression should I make for you to call it appropriate?”

“It’s… ugh… never mind.”

“So, it really is because of that, huh. I think it’s better for us to just forget about that, right? It was just a mistake. That’s all.”

 

How could I possibly forget about that kind of thing ah? Moreover, the person I was doing it with is right in front of me. Every night. Isn’t it just normal if I always end up thinking about that night?

“Don’t think too much about it,” Dayu said while changing his clothes. “I could introduce you to some of my girlfriend’s friends. They are equally beautiful and smart. Nothing to lose. How do you say?”

“I pass. I prefer hunting by myself.”

“What a great spirit you have there!” He grinned. “Tell me the story of your hunting if you decide to have one someday. I hope it would be in the near future.”

 

“HEY!” Suddenly our other roommate, Xu Yao Ming, barged in to the room.

“Don’t yell. You are disturbing other people,” Dayu reprimanded him. “And close the door.”

“Sorry, sorry. I heard something that made me disturbed and I want to share it to you guys.”

“What is it?” I asked, curious.

“The thing is...”

“Yes?” Dayu and I was leaning closer to Yao Ming to hear more about the news.

“I accidentally saw Xiao Ru and Xiao Yi kissing in the kitchen.”

We both gasped at the revelation. But wait, actually we did worse than those two. Will it be causing a ruckus if other people know about what we are doing?

 

“You know them, right? They are only two rooms away from us. Do you ever see them being lovey dovey with each other? Do you think that those two are an item?” Yao Ming asked curiously.

“You don’t seem to surprise,” Dayu said with a raised eyebrow.

“Hmm… honestly, it’s not the first time for me to see something like that. I saw a lot more when I hang out with Seniors.”

“Seniors?” Dayu and I said in unison.

“I’ve ever gone together with some Seniors to nearby club. It looks like a normal club, but little did I know, there are a lot of types of people there. I mean… you know… the LGBT stuff?”

“Ooohhh….”

 

“Maybe next time I could bring you guys to the club,” He smirked.

“Not interested,” Dayu said and went to his bed.

“Dayu is no fun at all. How about Qingge? You must be curious, right? We can go there together sometimes. Just watching.”

“I’ll go if Dayu go.”

“Ouch… why are guys being so difficult like this? I just want to have fun.”

“Have fun? What kind of fun do you wish to get there? Do you mean it’s fun watching them being close to each other and then silently mocking their preference?”

“Qingge? Why are you suddenly being irritated?”

“I just hate the idea of people judging others when actually we have no right to do that.”

“I’m not judging them. Actually, I’m quite open-minded about it.”

“Great. Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow it’s your turn to sweep the floor before going to your morning class.”

“Ack, you remind me of an unpleasant thing.”

“If it’s unpleasant for you, I will added more of it to your schedule,” Dayu said with his eyes closed.

“I thought you slept already,” I kicked his ankle.

“How could I sleep when you two are bickering so loudly?”

“Alright, alright. We’ll go to sleep soon.”


	13. Frustration

“Alright, alright. We’ll go to sleep soon.”

 

Even though I said that and went up to my bed, honestly, I couldn't sleep at all. The memory of our night together still lingered on my mind. I want to kiss him again. I want to touch him. I have never been shaken about my sexuality before. But my desire for him makes me doubt myself now. Maybe I’m actually a bisex? It could be. Maybe I should make a visit to a gay bar one day, so that my curiosity will be solved.

 

The bed made a creak sound when I was going down. I want to see his face for the last time before I go to sleep.

 

“Where are you going?” I was so shocked to hear Dayu’s soft voice asking me.

“I… want to pee.”

“Oh, I thought you wanna go somewhere.”

“It’s late. How can I go somewhere else? You can’t sleep?”

“Hmm...”

“Why?”

“Nothing. Just take care of your blader.”

 

**Friday Night, At Destination Club**

 

I must be crazy. What do I want to prove by going to a gay bar? Oh right, my sexuality. But I don’t feel good about it. Maybe I should just leave…

 

“Hey, handsome. Are you new here?” Suddenly there is this bulky and short man talking to me. His smile made me want to punch him.

“Yeah...”

“Is it your first time to be here? Or this is your first time ever going to a gay bar? You seem like you’re going to faint anytime.”

“Yes, it’s my first time to be in a gay bar. But no, I don’t feel like fainting here,” I purposely answered him with a harsh tone.

“Guess, you are a gay-curious or bi-curious. What’s your type?”

“I have no particular type that I like. If I feel good about them, then I would be fine.”

“Feel free to look around here. There are so many boys or men that you can choose. Cheers!” Just like that, this unnamed person went on to talk to another person.

 

Destination Club is one of the largest and most popular gay bar in Beijing. I saw a lot of beautiful and cute boys here. Judging by their appearance, they look like they were just high schooler, but who knows about their real age. And of course, there are a lot of macho men too. Maybe I should take a drink first.

 

“You look so lost.” Again, there is a person approaching me. A very cute boy this time. “Are you waiting for someone? Or…?”

“I think I went to a wrong bar. Excuse me...” I went out from the bar and take a deep breath.

 

I can’t take it any longer. As expected, I don’t like it. I saw two men making out in the sofa and it made me feel sick. I really really didn’t like what I saw inside the bar. But then… why didn’t I feel disgusted when I did it with Dayu? Something is wrong with me. But I couldn't make a name for it.

 

**11:00 PM, At the Dormitory**

 

“Welcome back, Qing.”

“Dayu, where are the other two going?”

“They have party with their friends of the same faculty. I think they won’t be coming back until tomorrow.”

“Oh, I see. And… I have never seen you going out with your girlfriend on Friday night.”

“She is usually going out with her friends on Fridays. We have a date every Saturday though.”

“Ah, yes... actually if you never said that you have a girlfriend, people might think that you are single and unsociable. Typical otaku.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you are mostly alone in your private time. We have never seen you going out with your girlfriend before.”

“Next time, I will bring my girlfriend and introduce her to all of you.”

I laughed seeing his facial expression. It looked like a kid who wanted to prove himself of something that we were doubting about.

 

“Where were you going?” Dayu asked me while playing game on his laptop.

“A bar.”

“Oh, that’s why you smell so bad.”

“Really?” I sniffed myself and crunch my nose. “I’ll take a shower now.”

“Great.”

 

**Saturday, 07:00 AM at the Dormitory**

 

I was woken up by noises that come from the door. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 07:00 AM. It’s still so early. Why are they being so lively on early Saturday. It doesn’t make sense. People should sleep more and being lazy on Saturday.

 

“Qing, are you awake?”

“Yao Ming...” I called out his name and yawned.

“Aren’t you going to celebrate Lunar New Year with your parents?”

Oh, right. It will be Lunar New Year on Monday. “I forgot. But it doesn’t matter. I can go back anytime. My parents’ house is not too far away.”

“Alright then. The three of us will be going now. Take care of yourself. Happy Lunar New Year!”

“Okay. Happy Lunar New Year.”

 

Now, I’m alone again. I went down to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I planned to laze around until noon and then going back home. When I sat on my desk, my eyes landed on Dayu’s bed. I walked to the bed and laid down on it, smelling Dayu’s scent on the pillow and the bed sheet. My heart beats so fast. My body is burning. My cock is awaken. I started to touch myself and imagining things.

 

_Qing… Wang Qingg…_ I could vividly see his face turning red. _Please…_ I could clearly hear his voice begging for me. _I... want to come…_ I could feel his throbbing member on my hand...

 

_Fuck._ I just came. Not only that I’ve just used him as my jerk off material, but I was coming way too fast. _Damn, damn, damn._ His bed sheet is now all sweaty and dirty. I need to wash it. I wish Dayu will not notice it when he comes back later.

 

I must be so frustrated and need sexual release. It’s been a while since the last time I had a proper sex. But I don’t feel like taking on a one night stand.

 

_I want to fuck him._


	14. March 10, 2012

**Friday, 07:40 PM At the Dining Hall**

 

The dining hall has always been quiet every Friday night. There are only some people here, including me. Usually, I will go out with my friends to a club nearby, but today, I don’t feel like going anywhere. The reason is that I don’t want to get a hang over tomorrow. Because tomorrow is March 10, and that’s my birthday. I wonder, how many of my friends actually know my birthday? I recall, there has never been any conversation about birthday within my circle of friends. Weird as it is, but I think we don’t really think that birthday at this age quite important. Age is just a number that will always go up.

 

But then, I want something special in my birthday. It’s such a pity that I will celebrate my birthday alone this year. Of course, my parents asked me to come home tomorrow because they want to celebrate it with me, and I won’t be alone. What I mean when I said “alone” is the fact that I have no girlfriend to celebrate it together. Before, I have never understand the importance of a lover because I always have girls surround me, but now it feels different. I think I have matured a lot in the past year. To have someone significant in life is very a fortunate thing. I wonder, when did I stop become a player?

 

“Hey, young man.”

“Xiao Yun… what’s up?”

“I have looked at you for quite sometimes, and I realize that you are just playing with your food there. Seems like you don’t have appetite to eat,” Li Yun said sitting in front of me.

“Ah, yeah. I was just thinking about something and didn’t realize that I was spacing out.”

“I’ll accompany you to eat your dinner.”

“Thanks. Have you eaten yet?”

“Of course. By the way, do you see Dayu?”

“No, but this afternoon he said that he will go out with his girlfriend.”

“Such a lucky guy. His girlfriend is so beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Have you never seen his girlfriend?”

“No, never.”

“Woaa… and here I thought you are Dayu’s closest friend.”

“Who said that I’m his closest friend? Han Yu is Dayu’s closest friend.”

“Alright, alright. No need to be mad about it. You sound jealous.”

“I’m not mad and I’m not jealous.”

“I knooowww...” Li Yun said it with a wicked smile that beg to be punched. “Don’t glare at me like that. You’re scary. You should be happier because tomorrow is your birthday!”

“How do you know?”

“Dayu told me. That’s why I thought Dayu at least will be here tonight. Turn out he has a date with his girl. We also should hunt for a girl ourselves.”

 

The talk about girlfriend is never ending with Li Yun. He is obsessed to beautiful girls, but he is too fussy as a guy, so not many girls attracted to him. I remember that we were once talking about birthday. But I was surprised that he actually remember it. Maybe I should ask Dayu to come home again with me and celebrate my birthday with my family.

 

**00:05 AM, March 10**

 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY WANG QING!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY WANG QING!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY WANG QING!!!

 

I opened my eyes and saw that my roommate are all awake. They are singing in such a horrible voice, even the death will come to life hearing such horrendous melody.

 

“Happy Birthday, Mr. Wang!” Dayu said while laughing out loud. I saw him bringing a cake on his hands.

“Come on, man. Get down here,” Yao Ming grabbed my ankle and I kicked his hand jokingly.

“Thank you, thank you.”

“I couldn't believe that the youngest Wang Qing is bigger and taller than us. Life is so unfair,” Li Yun started his fake crying and suddenly slapped my back.

“That hurt, moron.”

“Now, now, birthday boy. Let’s make a wish and blow up the candles,” Dayu said bringing the cake closer to me, he is smiling non-stop.

 

I made a wish and blew out the candles. Li Yun and Yao Ming clapped his hands. Dayu put the cake on the table and gave me a knife to cut the cake. I feel so thankful to my roommate that they took the initiative to celebrate my birthday. It was a really pleasant surprised for me.

 

We ate the cake immediately and trying not to laugh loudly. I saw a little whipped cream on the right side of Dayu’s upper lips and I had the urge to wipe it, but I didn’t do that. I waited until someone pointed out to Dayu, but it seemed like nobody noticed it. Finally, I told Dayu that he has some left on his upper lips. Instead of wiping the cream with his finger, he licked his lips. That looked so wrong. I felt bothered by it and turned around to take a glass of water from my desk and drank it all in one go. When I turned around again, I saw something worse than him licking his own lips. There were cream on his fingers as well and he started to lick and suck on his fingers all over.

 

It seemed like Li Yun and Yao Ming realize my weird expression because they looked at me with questioning eyes.

“You okay?” Yao Ming asked.

“I felt like pooping now.”

“Eewww...” Yao Ming and Li Yun chirped in together.

“Just kidding! Hahahahaha...”

“Even though tomorrow is your birthday, but still… don’t forget to mop the floor tomorrow morning!” Dayu put his hands on his waist and looked at me with stern face.

“Okaayy…”

“Dayu’s OCD is the best,” Li Yun grinned.

 

I slept very well tonight. Feeling happy and blessed. Tomorrow I will go home and meet with my family. Afterall, having a lover is not everthing in life. To have a loving family and caring friends are the most precious thing that I should hold dearly now.


	15. Confession

**Sunday, 07:00 AM at the Dormitory**

 

I woke up at the sounds of my friends chattering so loudly early in the morning. It is Sunday and it’s a crime for people to be so noisy at 7 AM on Sunday!

 

“Hey, good morning, Qing,” I heard Yao Ming chirped happily.

“Why are you guys being so energized this early, huh?”

“You slept like a dead person since 9 PM last night. You sure enjoyed your sleep too much.”

“I’ve been tortured with final exams of this semester. I deserve to sleep more.”

“Such a spoiled person,” Li Yun said and Dayu tch-ed at me.

 

I finally dragged my sleepy body to go down. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. My roommates are strangely very lively this morning.

 

“Are you guys planning to do something?” I asked with curiosity as I walked out from the bathroom.

“Actually, we will have blind date today. So we are kinda excited,” Yao Ming grinned.

“Dayu is going to?”

“I will. But that’s because my girlfriend will be there also.”

“Ooohh… so finally I have a chance to see Dayu’s infamous girlfriend today?”

“We don’t even invite you,” Li Yun raised his eyebrows.

“Come on… how could you be so mean to me? I wanna join too.”

“But you’ve always refused when we invite you to come to a blind date before. Why are you suddenly interested to join now?” Yao Ming asked.

“I just want to.”

“Aaahh, I know. You want to see Dayu’s girlfriend, right?” Li Yun made a greasy face at me. “Dayu, be careful of Wang Qing. Just in case he wants to steal your girlfriend.”

“Oii!! I’m not that kind of person. I won’t steal my friend’s girlfriend,” I said with an offended face.

“But it’s okay if it’s an ex-girlfriend, right?” I really want to hit Yao Ming for this words.

“I won’t try to date any of your girlfriends or ex-girlfriends.”

 

The three of them laughed at me. Dayu even wiped his tears because he is laughing too much.

“Wang Qing is unexpectedly kind hearted and warm person despite his appearance,” Li Yun has talked too much and I want to give him a punch.

“Stop laughing all of you and let’s get breakfast. My stomach is getting angry.”

They nodded their heads and we are going to the dining hall to get our breakfast.

 

**05:00 PM at Dali Courtyard**

 

The blind date was held in an outdoor restaurant called Dali Courtyard. It’s a very nice place. I like its food and ambience. There are already around ten people here including me, my roommates and Dayu’s girlfriend. It’s the first time I saw her and I admitted that she is a fine young lady. She suits Dayu’s taste perfectly. They sure are enjoying themselves. But I don’t understand why both of them want to go on a blind date event like this with a lot of people instead of having their own date. Isn’t it better to have a romantic dinner all by themselves?

 

“Dayu, I was wondering. Why are you joining us in the first place? Don’t you want to have your own date with your girlfriend? I mean, just the two of you?” I asked him seriously and he smiled widely at me.

Dayu looked at his girlfriend and she smiled. She said, “It’s not like we don’t want to have a date for ourselves. We did going out together almost every Saturday, but we also want to go out with our other friends. That’s why, I think going on a blind date to accompany my friends who are single and being able to also meet Dayu is like killing two birds with one stone. Am I right?” She gave Dayu a small nod and smiled sweetly at him.

“Shu Ying is right. I enjoy it too. I wish my friends could also have a girlfriend like me,” Dayu said cheekily and Li Yun gave him a hard slap on his back.

 

This blind date event was going smoothly as planned. I could see Li Yun and Yao Ming having so much fun. I knew they will at least bring a woman to be held tonight. Whether they will be a couple or not, it doesn’t really matter anymore. With a loud roar of the people in attendance, I excused myself out and went back to our dorm. They said it was a pity that I couldn’t be with them till finish.

 

Honestly, I couldn't bring myself to enjoy it. I don’t know why. But suddenly I don’t feel really well being there.

 

When I arrived at the dorm, it’s already past 8 PM. I planned to wash my clothes and bed cover. But then, I felt a strong hand grabbed my arm.

“Wang Qing.”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember me? I’m Li Ming.”

“….…..”

“We met at a bar nearby around two weeks ago.”

“Sorry, I don’t really remember.”

“I… I also saw you went to a gay bar once.”

My eyes went wide at the statement. “Were you there too?”

“Yes, I was. Do you swing both ways?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then, would you like to try it?”

“What?”

“Date me?”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“No. I actually always pay attention to you since the first time I saw you in the basketball field.”

“Even if I’m interested in guys too, I don’t want to date you.”

“But…”

“Please don’t bother me anymore.”

“I will tell other people that you went to a gay bar.”

“I don’t care. You can do as you pleased.”

 

I don’t sense him following me. I feel so relieved. Today really is not my day.

 

**10:00 PM at Wang Qing’s room**

 

Doing all the laundry was really tiring. I shouldn’t pile up my dirty clothes and wash it all on one day. I should at least do the laundry twice a week.

 

“Qing?”

“Oh, you’re back.”

“Li Yun and Yao Ming won’t be back tonight,” Dayu said with a grin.

“I knew they won’t.”

“You’re ready to sleep now?”

“Yeah.”

“Qing… today, you were being quite rude, you know? You begged us to invite you out, but then you suddenly went back home.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What’s up with you? Tell me truthfully.”

“I was jealous.”

“Huh?”

“Looking at you being lovey dovey with your girl made me upset.”

“It’s because you are lonely, that’s why you feel that way. If you could be there a bit longer, I believe...”

“I was jealous at your girl because she is lucky to date you.”

“Eh?”

“I wish I could be with you.”

 

Dayu was frozen. He could only look at me with his eyes and mouth wide opened. I went to hug him and kissed his hair.

 

I whispered to his left ear, “I don’t know that you could easily be fooled.”

 

I put my hands on his shoulders. “Happy April Fool’s Day!”

 

Dayu kicked my ankle hard and I was crouching down, wincing in pain.

 

“I should have known that you are such a bastard. And I forgot today is April 1st. I will get back at you for this humiliation Old Wang.”

 

The way he spoke the threatening words was so adorable. I couldn't help to laugh and he immediately glared at me.

 

Jealous. Was it just me teasing or was it the truth just now? The word that I said spontaneously, even without thinking. Could it be…


	16. Love Questions

Now, I know for sure that my feeling for Dayu is not just friendship or brotherhood type. How did I discover it? Actually, I made an experiment some days ago.

 

You know what, today is exactly two months after that April Fool’s Day when I was just blurted out nonsense about me feeling jealous. But since then, my mind was haunted by the same questions again and again. Those questions are:

1) Was I jealous of him because he has a girl or was I really jealous because the girl has him?

2) If I was jealous toward the girl, then does that mean I like Dayu more than a friend?

3) But if the answer of question number two is yes, would that make me a gay or bi?

4) If I am gay or bi, why do the thought of guys (other than Dayu) touching me make me sick?

5) Is it possible that I only like Dayu?

 

Is this kind of thing actually exist? I mean, people usually makes label. Those who only like opposite gender are heterosexual. Those who are interested at the same gender are homosexual, those who are interested in both men and women are bisexual. Those who don’t really feel attraction toward both gender are asexual.

 

I’m not a romantic person. But I do believe that love is not an easy matter. Saying that love is blind maybe also true. Is gender-blind also applicable in front of love? Like seriously. I couldn't really comprehend because I have never been falling in love before. I did have girlfriends. But that doesn’t mean I fall in love with the girls that I’ve dated before. So complicated. If I don’t have any answer for my questions, I’ll be nuts.

 

So, in order to gain the answers of those unanswered questions, I made an experiment. It was exactly four days ago. On Monday, May 28th, I was purposely waiting for Dayu to come home at 7 PM. Li Yun and Yao Ming were staying at their friends’ house because they had group assignment. Perfect time for me to be alone with Dayu.

 

As expected, Dayu was on time. He came back at 7 PM sharp. I was waiting for him while sitting on my desk. When Dayu closed the door and greeted me, I asked him to lend me his phone for a while because there is this game that I want to play on his phone. Dayu is always so kind. So he lent me his phone and he went to take a shower.

 

Dayu doesn’t like bothersome thing like locking his chat application. So I opened his chat and read his conversation with his girlfriend. Dayu obviously cares so much about his girlfriend. The way he talked to her is very nice and gentle, not too much flatter or sweet-talking. But definitely calming and makes her feeling secure from whatever happened.

 

I didn’t know, where did it suddenly come from? This twitched, sore feeling that I felt down in my heart. I didn’t like it. I was certain that their chats upset me, though it wasn’t right for me to feel that way. I was definitely jealous of her because she always gets Dayu’s attention for everthing. Question number one was solved.

 

Question number two, do I like Dayu more than a friend? What should I do to answer it? I saw Dayu has come back from his shower and I tried my best to cover my ill manner of reading his chat without permission. I smiled and waved my hand, I gave the phone back to Dayu. Dayu sat down on his bed whille drying his hair. I’ve just realized that Dayu wore a really short shorts. I couldn't help but stare at his skinny legs.

 

At that exact moment, I kneel down in front of Dayu. Dayu’s eyes widen in confused. I held his hand and kissed it. He looked utterly flabbergasted with what I did. I kissed his fingers, but he didn’t do anything. Not even to stop me from doing it. Slowly, I sat down next to him. I traced his lips with my finger, but he didn’t say anything. I loosely hugged his waist and sniffed his neck. I kissed it lightly.

 

I stood up abruptly and said sorry to him. I went out of the room and took a slow walk to the dining hall without reason.

 

I’m not a gentle person. If anything, I’m a person that is lacked of warm and softness, my ex-girlfriends always complained about that. The way my body moved on its own with serenity and tenderness toward him surprised me. I like him. I couldn't say that I love him yet, because I’m still not sure about that. I definitely like him more than a friend.

 

The question number three and four made me uneasy though. I like Dayu who is a man, but I hate other men touching me. I couldn't categorize myself on both orientations. So, the question number five about me only have this special feeling for Dayu disturbed me. Why? Why Dayu? He is not the most handsome or the most beautiful guy that I have ever seen. He is not the smartest nor the nicest person that I have ever met. What is so special about him that make me fall for him?

 

“Qing!”

“Oh, Qiu Shi.”

“You are heading to dining hall, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you looking so down?”

“Say… when you like someone, have you ever wondered why you like that person or confused why it should be that person?”

“No, not really… besides, I think that’s not really important, is it? Basically we… sorry, I mean, for me it’s love that found us. Falling in love with someone is not something we could predict or is actually in our plan. It just happened. I remember reading about this beautiful quote about love...”

“What is it?”

“’Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control.’”

 

My jaw dropped as I heard that love quote from Qiu Shi. So, it is possible to fall in love without us knowing that we were already falling.

 

I’ve realized my feeling now, but the problem is… Dayu’s girlfriend. I couldn't just say ‘I like you’ to Dayu and expect him to break up with his girl and choose me, right? That’s nonsense! Most likely Dayu will just stay away from me and wants to break our friendship for good. I’m not in the position to confess my feeling straight away. It would be an unrequited love from my part.

 

This love which found me is a very angsty love. Why would it be coming to me when the person who I’ve fallen in love to is someone who can’t be mine?


	17. Love is Dangerous

Love is indeed a dangerous type of feeling that could ever happened in this world. In the name of love, people could easily kill another human being or worse, killing themselves. Don’t get me wrong. I’m not thinking about killing that girl. I’m not a murderer. Trust me, I’m actually a very good person if you know me personally. And of course, I don’t intend to commit suicide. If there is something that I want to kill, then it would be my feeling. But how do you kill your own emotion?

 

This forbidden feeling should have not been existed in the first place. But then again, who said that this kind of feeling is actually a wrong thing? I’m not educated enough to understand all of this, and I don’t want to know. If… just if someday there will be a chance for me to convey my feeling to him, I would gladly do it. But what if when the time comes, that I have a chance to do so, will my feeling still be there?

 

Day by day, I live in a misery. I don’t even know if this kind of roller coaster emotions could also happen in other men lives. I mean, women surely have this kind of thing happened every month, and they are also very passionate about their love life. So it’s only natural for them to feel a lot of emotions. That’s only my assumption though, maybe there are also women who are very cool about their lives. But men are not usually like this, right? I’ve never heard my friends coming to me to complain about their love life, or maybe that’s just my friends.

 

Men are not as sensitive as women I presume. But lately, I’ve become such a sensitive person and it makes my friends looking at me like I’m a crazy person. I’ve been so irritated when I saw Dayu all smiling as he spoke on the phone with his girlfriend. I hate it so much when our olympics team won a match and he hugged me spontaneously but I couldn't hug him back as tight and long as I wanted it. I detest him so much that I made fun of his dark skin. Just because I could not touch his skin and hate the feeling of other people touching it.

 

But never once Dayu felt irritated about my lame jokes about his skin. I don’t know whether it’s because he has a positive mind or because he knows that his skin is awfully beautiful, despite it’s dark tone. Whichever it is, I wish Dayu confronted me and asked me to stop the jokes. It would make me feel better, as I always feel so guilty after saying it. And Dayu’s silence makes my guilty feeling worse.

 

“Qing...”

“Yes, Dayu?”

“You seriously don’t want to go back to your parents’ house?”

“No, why?”

“It’s summer holiday. We have a full month to spend doing nothing.”

“You are also not going back to your hometown.”

“That’s because...”

“Your girlfriend is here, right? That’s always the case, I know.”

“No, it’s because I have part time job this summer.”

“Ooh, what kind of job?”

“Nothing, just become a waiter in a restaurant.”

“Talking about restaurant, I really think about opening my own.”

“For real?”

“Yeah. And if I want to realize it sooner, I need to work hard too so that I have the money for it.”

“Why don’t you ask your parents?”

“Maybe later if my own money is not enough.”

 

Dayu turned his head and continued to read his book. I couldn't help staring at him. I sat on my desk and stayed still like a statue.

“Why are you staring at me?” Dayu suddenly closed his book and looked at me.

“Can’t I?”

“That’s creepy.”

I walked toward him and sat down on his bed. I hugged him loosely and put my head on his shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong, Qing?”

“Just a while. Please stay still for a while.”

 

Dayu didn’t say anything. He put his chin on my shoulder and hugged me back lightly.

“You can tell me everything, you know.”

“I know.”

“Then, would you like to tell me?”

“No.”

 

While still hugging him, I pushed his body down so that he laid flat on his bed.

“What is it again, Qing? You are heavy!”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For making fun of you. I don’t know what come into me. But I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything.”

“I know. It doesn’t matter.”

I knew Dayu was smiling while saying this. He caressed my hair and I caught his hand. I got up and stared at his face, fixing my body so that his body was pressed under me.

 

Today is August 3rd. Li Yun and Yao Ming were already back to their own hometown. Friday night, where I was usually going out with friends, but here I am, pressing down a man that I like and confused about what should I do next.

 

I saw fear on Dayu’s eyes. His big, shining, and beautiful eyes were glaring at me with fear and anger.

“If you are horny, you can go out and find someone.”

“I’m not into one night stand.”

“Oh, really?” He said in a mocking tone.

“Yeah. I prefer fuck buddy.”

“You are insane.”

“That’s actually my middle name.”

“Qing… get off of me. NOW.”

“I must be too heavy for you. I’ve just realized that you are so small. Except your butt, of course.”

“If you ask me to be your fuck buddy… don’t blame me if I ruin your face.”

“Then, if I ask you to be my boyfriend, what would be your answer?”

“Making fun of me about something like this is what I will mad about.”

“Do I look like I’m making fun of you?”

“It’s not an April Fool’s Day.”

“It is not.”

 

Dayu started struggling and wriggled his body. He might have just realized that our bantering was making me even more turn on, as I felt that my precious baby getting bigger down there.

“Can you help me masturbate like before?”

“Like hell I would!”

“You didn’t mind before.”

“That was a mistake, and I will not do that again.”

“Dayu...”

“I love my girlfriend and I don’t want to feel guilty because of it.”

 

That words made me so turn off. I stood up, grabbing my coat, wallet, and cellphone, I went out of the room. I need to chill. Not because of my hard on, it died down as soon as I heard him mentioning his girlfriend. I need to calm down from the burning feeling on my heart.


	18. August 27

It’s been a year since I’ve become a university student. I remember the first time I walked in to the dorm and met my roommates, Li Xiao Long, Han Yu, and Andreas Lim. The three of them are now of course my neighbours at the dorm and they are doing great in their own respective major.

 

August 27th last year was marked as the day I moved out from my own house to live in the dorm. But this year, it was different. Today is marked as Feng Jian Yu’s birthday a.k.a my crush’s birthday. The thing is… just recently, we had quite an ugly fight, so we are not really talking to each other right now. Though I admitted that it was my fault, but I couldn't bring myself to apologize to him first. I’m never good with this, to humble myself and ask for apology. All this time, I always feel that even if I don’t apologize, the matter will chase away after sometimes and we will be good again.

 

It works like this. Always. With other people, I don’t find it hard at all to be friends again after a fight. But it’s different with Dayu. He didn’t really make an annoyed face or being rude at me. He simply ignores me, as if I am invisible. And it’s something that I can not stand. Now, I need to make a plan how to make up with him and greet him happy birthday.

 

10:30 AM, Dayu has part time job now. Should I take a look at his work place? I can wait until he finishes his work and give him his present. I bought it a week ago. He loves red. He owns a lot of red clothes and most of his things are also red. His bag, notebook, laptop, pencil case, bed cover and more. So… the present that I bought is also in red. It’s a red passport case. Two weeks ago, Dayu has made his own passport. That’s why I think this passport case will be useful for him. I hope he will like it.

 

**05:00 PM**

 

Dayu works at The Grandma’s House in Dong Dan. It’s 50 minutes journey by train and around 40 minutes by car. I decide to go there by car and eat something for dinner. Dayu finishes his work at 08:00 PM. After that, I will ask him to go home with me and give him the present.

 

When I arrived there, I saw something that I don’t want to see. Dayu’s girlfriend is there. I don’t want to say her name. No need to. Since I’ve already arrived, I sat down at the farthest side of the restaurant, far far away from the girl’s table and ordered my meal. Dayu was quite surprised when he came to my table to deliver my meal. But nevertheless, as a good waiter he said ‘please, enjoy your meal’.

 

I think, the girl also has the same plan as me. She waits for Dayu until he finishes his work and then they left together. I was feeling so down. Devastated. Something that I have never felt before. I have never been broken by anyone. I was the one who break them apart. But today, I felt it for the first time. Maybe karma has finally come to chase after me because of my bad behaviour in the past.

 

I went back to the dorm and put the gift on Dayu’s bed. Maybe he won’t be back until tomorrow. Actually it’s easier for me to text him and say happy birthday, but I won’t do that. It feels so wrong. Tomorrow, I will greet him happy birthday face to face.

 

This whole summer I didn’t go back to my parents’ house because I want to see Dayu everyday. But it seems so difficult now. Even though he starts working at 08:00 AM everyday, since the day we fought, he always goes to work at 06:00 AM or earlier. I have never caught him in the morning and when he’s back to the dorm at night, he always goes straight to sleep. I don’t want to disturb his sleep because he works hard all day.

 

**Tuesday, 07:00 AM at the Dormitory**

 

I woke up at my blasting alarm. 06:00 AM. Why the fuck did I still put up my alarm in this holiday time!

 

Oh yeah, because I want to take a little glimpse of Dayu every morning. If I’m lucky enough, I could see Dayu when he opens the door to leave. But now, I failed to see it. He must have not come back at all or he went earlier.

 

I rubbed my eyes and went down. I saw a red paper on my desk. It is said:

 

_Thank you for the gift. I like it and is useful. I don’t know that you remember my birthday. I’m happy ^^_

 

I am SO HAPPY. I know it’s exaggerating. But I really feel happy like… I don’t know. It’s weird. I just feel my day has become a lot brighter than it used to be. It means he doesn’t feel angry at me anymore and we could be friendly as usual. I missed his birthday this year. But next year and the upcoming years, I promise, I will never let his birthday go by just like this. I will make it memorable for him and for me. No matter what happen, he has to be the one who shine the brightest and be the happiest person on his birthday.

 

Aside from that, new term of the school year is approaching fast, and I am so ready for it. I wish I have more classes with Dayu and a lot of projects with him too. That way, I can be together with him longer.

 

I also wish that Dayu and the girl will break up soon. Amen.


	19. New Semester

New semester has come. It’s finally Autumn again. I reconciled with Dayu and we are good again. Though I still have this bad intention of getting rid Dayu’s girlfriend, but yeah, of course I would never done that. I’m too kind to do that.

 

There is this saying from someone on the internet that I don’t remember. ‘Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.’ Isn’t that what I’m doing right now? Protecting him, taking care of him and keeping him safe so that he could live his life full of beautiful things and always be happy? But then, is it wrong for me to feel sad because the reason of his smile and happiness is not me? I feel terrible.

 

How long is it? No more than a year since the first time I met him, and he has already become such an important person in my life. Funny. I have never thought this kind of thing could actually happened to me. I always feel so skeptic about love. Before, I laughed at people who are willingly suffering in the name of love. Isn’t that foolish? And now, I’ve become one of those foolish people.

 

“Qing, I want to go eat lunch at the canteen. You wanna join?” Dayu asked me after our acting class was over.

“Yeah, sure.”

“What happen? You looked so down since early morning.”

“Nothing.”

“Reaaally?”

I looked at his eyes and seriously said, “If only you break up with your girl, it would make my life a lot brighter.”

Dayu narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. “Wang Qing… What the hell are you saying just now? We’ve talked about this before.”

“I know. But my heart wouldn’t listen what my brain ask not to think.”

Dayu heaved a deep breath and tapped my shoulder. “Then don’t think. Let’s go. I’m hungry.”

 

How could he be so cold! I know he doesn’t want to acknowledge my feeling for him, but this is so cruel.

 

“I want to eat ice cream.”

“Lunch first then I’ll buy it for you.”

“Yaayy!”

“Aren’t you stingy?”

“What? You offer yourself to buy it for me. How is it that I’m stingy?”

“You should have rejected it. So shameless.”

“Huh? Why? It doesn’t make sense. Why should I reject it when someone is kind enough to give me ice cream?”

“So you will accept it from anyone even though you don’t know them?”

“Of course I will only accept it from someone that I know, Fool Giant. What if someone wants to drug me and give me ice cream as a bait then kidnap me?”

“Even if you walk alone in the middle of the night, no one wants to kidnap you. There is nothing in you that looks precious that makes people wants to kidnap you. It’s a waste of their time and energy.”

Dayu made a puffed cheek face and looked at me with his sharp eyes. “So, will you buy me an ice cream or not?”

“I’ll buy it.”

 

That ended our conversation. We went to the canteen and ate our lunch peacefully. If we could be best friend, why would I ask for more?

 

**06:00 PM at the Dining Hall**

 

Today, time seemed to go by so fast. It’s dinner time already. I went to the dining hall alone because my roommates have dinner with their own group of friends.

 

“Qing…”

“Oh, Qiu Shi… you are eating alone too?”

“Yep. Mind if I join you in this table?”

“Of course not.”

Qiu Shi sat down and started to eat his food.

“So, how have you been doing? You seem low on energy.”

I laughed. “Is every gamer always using that phrase?”

“What phrase?”

“Low on energy.”

“Ooh, maybe… does Dayu say that phrase too?”

“Yeah.”

“How’s your class?”

“Great. I enjoy it so far.”

“How’s your love life?”

“In the pit of never end darkness.”

“Oh hoo… so dreadful.”

“If you ask me one more time about that, trust me, I’ll ask my IT friend to attack your computer with dreadful virus, so that all of your saved games would be gone.”

“Man, I’m just kidding. It’s my way to say that I sympathize with you.”

 

Qiu Shi has become one of my good friend that I really like. He is quite a naughty person and very witty. He is a freak gamer just like Dayu and also one of Dayu’s close friend. We talked about so many things, and from him, I know a lot more about Dayu and his girlfriend. Of course Qiu Shi doesn’t know that I like Dayu more than just a friend, and I believe, Dayu will never tell Qiu Shi about it too.

 

Apparently, Dayu has had quarrels with his girlfriend for the past few days. Qiu Shi didn’t give me much detail about what it was about. But this gave me a little hope that their end would come nearer. Maybe gods above finally took a pity on me and heard my wish.

 

When I finally went back to my dorm, I saw Dayu has curled up on his bed. He looked so cute. I kissed his forehead briefly, stroked his hair lightly and it woke him up. His sleepy eyes were looking at me in a daze. I lulled him, and told him to go back to sleep. He smiled at me and I kissed his lips softly. I didn’t know whether he thought that he was dreaming or something, but he kissed me back. He circled his arms around my neck and deepen our kiss.

 

I couldn't control myself. Our kiss has become more intense. I touched him on the places that he definitely hates when other people touch it. But at this moment, he didn’t reject me at all, instead he arched his back and moaned in between kisses. I bit his neck lightly and he whimpered. I love hearing this soft lewd voices coming from his lips. I couldn't get enough of him.

 

Suddenly, my cellphone buzzed. I fished it out from my pocket and saw a new message from Li Yun. I put the cellphone on the bed and continued kissing Dayu. At this time, my body was already half crushing Dayu’s body. Dayu grabbed my t-shirt tightly while I licked his ear. But I realized that maybe Li Yun wanted to inform me about what time he would be back. So I stopped licking Dayu’s ear, I moved my body just enough to make him spread his legs and positioned myself so that my crotch met his. I rubbed myself against him and it made him cried in pleasure. It must have been a while since the last time he had sex with his girlfriend. While I’m rocking my hips slowly, I took my cellphone to read the message.

 

True enough. Li Yun told me that he is with Yao Ming now and they will be back soon and asked whether I already had dinner or not, asking me if I wanted to eat or not. I replied him to buy me some food because I was too busy doing my assignment so that I skipped my dinner. That was obviously a lie. I just wanted to buy more time so that I could molest Dayu a bit more.

 

There is still approximately forty more minutes until they come back, or one hour if I’m lucky, enough to get a release and cleaned up.


	20. Lusting Over You

It actually didn’t take long till we climaxed. We came inside our pants. It’s actually wet and gross.

“Take me to the bathroom,” Dayu suddenly said. His eyes were looking directly at me. I knew he was fully awake by now. I carried him to the bathroom bridal style.

 

“You can put me down now.”

“Sorry...”

“It seems like you are really interested in my body.”

“Your body loves my touch.”

“I’m afraid that’s true.”

I widen my eyes in disbelieve. Dayu himself said something like that? “Are you… drunk?”

“Do I look like I’m drunk?”

“No… I couldn't tell… beside, your alcohol tolerance is very low.”

“Good thing that you remember that,” Dayu said while undressing himself. “Won’t you take off your clothes? It must be dirty inside. Or… would you like me to take it off for you?”

I don’t know what’s gotten into him, but I don’t plan to refuse him to do that if he had already made an offering. “Why not? It’s my pleasure if you want to do it.”

 

Dayu’s fingers pulled my zipper down. He removed my pants and underwear in one go. He stared at my junior for a while with examining eyes. Then slowly, he touched it. His fingers trailed along the vein on my shaft. My knees felt weak. I needed to lean against the wall to support myself from falling.

“It’s scary,” Dayu said kissing my neck.

“What’s scary?”

“I think, my body really is lusting over you.”

He squeezed my cock lightly. My cock has already been up again and I want him to do something about it.

 

“Do something.”

Dayu leaned back against the opposite wall. I stared at his beautiful naked body. “What do you mean?”

“You make me like this. The guys will come home soon. Be responsible with it or they will be suspicious.”

“You can do it yourself.”

“You can’t leave me hanging.”

“Of course I can,” Dayu said while raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

 

I walked closer to Dayu and grabbed his neck, kissing him forcefully. I pushed him harder against the wall and pulled his legs up. My cock automatically rubbed against his balls and the crack of his butt. It felt so good. He snaked his arms on my neck and kissing me with the same urge. His manhood between our bodies was rubbing against my stomach. I licked his right ear and he hissed softly.

 

I put him down and turned his body around so that his butt was presented in front of me. I squeezed his two globes hard and pried it open. There… I found it. I was elated. I licked his opening lightly and he moaned involuntary.

 

“Fuck, Qing… don’t you dare...”

“Relax… You’ll like it.”

 

I licked him more so that his soft entrance become moist and it twitched as if asking me to poke on it. Slowly, I put my index finger in. He swore at me and kicked my stomach. I swore back at him while rubbing my stomach.

 

“Sit down on the bowl,” Dayu said suddenly.

“What? Why?”

Dayu forced me to get up and sat on the closed bowl. He grabbed my dick and put it in his mouth. I let out a weird shriek voice at the sudden heat that enclosed my member. Dayu blew me while stroking his own member in a fast speed. I got lost in the sensation and could only praise his skill. I had mixed feeling of wanting to get a climax soon and in the same time I didn’t want it to end.

 

I came hard after Dayu bit my crown and it spilled on Dayu’s beautiful face. I couldn't see his expression as he quickly washed his face and his body. I closed my eyes and sat down still. Suddenly I felt cold water was sprayed on me. The shower handle was directed at me, Dayu laughed and moved down to spray it on my cock. I grabbed his hand and made a reverse move so that the shower was now directed at him. We laughed together and finally we took a bath together.

 

Feeling refreshed, we walked out of the bathroom and changed our clothes while looking at each other. We didn’t feel embarrassed any more.

 

Li Yun and Yao Ming came back so late. I was almost asleep when I hear Yao Ming called my name and asked me to eat first before I sleep. I woke up and came down to eat. Dayu was up too. The four of us eat the supper happily while sharing about our activity for the whole day. Except of course I didn’t tell them about my sexy time with Dayu.

 

Now, I knew that we had mutual interested at each other. Even though maybe it’s just for the body. But the fact that Dayu himself initiated the blow job was already beyond my imagination. Inside my dirty mind, I admitted, I fucked Dayu countless of time already. But none of it was included him giving me a blow job. Except, I think my very first wet dream about Dayu that I already forgot. So, it was quite a nice surprise for me.

 

He must’ve been hurt when I suddenly inserted my finger in. Next time I should really prepare him well before doing such thing. I looked down to peek on Dayu’s bed. He wrapped his whole body with the blanket. I couldn't see his face at all.

 

Sometimes, I wonder. Will the day come when I could hug him to sleep and wake up in the morning seeing his sleepy face buried on my chest? For how many years should I wait for him? But then, will my heart still loyal to him or will I have a change of heart later? Weird. I couldn't imagine myself being with other people. Maybe because right now I’m still madly in love with him. Who knows what will happen later. Love come and go as it pleases. We have never known when it will go away and find a new one.

 


	21. Best Friends

At this point of my life, Dayu has become someone that I could proudly say ‘Best Friend’. By the end of 2012, Both of us celebrated Christmas and New Year together. On early days of 2013, Dayu and I were also together to celebrate Lunar New Year. On my 20th birthday this year, beside having a feast with our close friends, we also celebrated it together with only the two of us. Basically, we are being together a lot of times. Our other friends are jokingly said that we looked like a couple. Little did they know, how I wish that was true.

 

For Dayu’s 21st birthday this year, we celebrated it together with our other roommates when he came back to the dorm. Because that day, he was being together with his girlfriend all day. I was happy because this year I could spend so many meaningful event with him. Moreover, we spent our holiday together in my house. I think, my family likes him more and more. They said he is a very kind, well-mannered and the most thoughtful friend that I have ever had.

 

It’s almost time for our new semester of our 3rd year in university. My relationship with Dayu of course as I state before, we are best friend. Though every now and then, we like to hug and kiss each other. Well, sometimes we jerk each other off, but we never did more than that. This kind of relationship hurts me so much. I don’t even know when did I become such a masochist person. I know it’s hurting me, but still I couldn't let go of him. What is it that gotten into me? I hate myself for still waiting for you in the desert of uncertainty.

 

These days, I always listen to a lot of sad love songs. I search about love quotes on the internet, the broken love. My mind and heart condition right now is very very bad. Even though it doesn’t have any connection with any heart disease physically.

 

I have made a big decision. Maybe it will effect my future, but I know it is for the better. I have to make sure that I can control myself and my own future without him. And that will start from this new semester onward. But I haven’t tell him yet. I don’t know what should I say to start this conversation.

 

“Qing?”

“Yes, Dayu?”

“You look like you have something on your mind that’s bothering you.”

“Hm...”

“What is it? You can’t tell me?”

“Hm...”

“What’s with the ‘hm-hm’ sound that you make, huh?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay. Never mind. Then… let me see your schedule for the new semester.”

I looked at him with a small smile. “You won’t see any similar class this year.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I changed my department.”

“You what?”

“I said… I changed my department. I’m no longer in The Arts and Performing Department.” I saw his expression changed slowly when I said that. “I moved to The Journalism and Communication Department.”

“Why?”

“Well… I just feel like acting major has become so dull and not attractive any more for me. So I decided to move on to another department. It looks like fun.”

“Why?”

“Hooo… why are you still asking ‘why’? You know that I always do as I please. I think it should be not that surprising for you.”

 

Dayu looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. He held his tongue and just sighed a deep breath.

“But, we still could see each other, right?”

“Of course,” I laughed as he said that while pouting. “It’s not like I moved to another university. And we are still roommate.”

Dayu smiled and shook his head lightly.

“Well then… I hope you really could have fun in your new department and new friends there.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t forget to hang out with me when you already have new friends. Or else...”

“Or else…?”

“I will always bother you at the dorm.”

“I knew you would say that,” I grinned and slapped his shoulder. “Let’s go. I’m hungry. It’s boring to just sit around at this park.”

 

That was it. I changed my department and it would make me away from him all day. We will only meet in the morning and evening, so I think more or less it would help me to make distance with him little by little. Who knows, with this, my love for him would also fade away little by little.

 

Single is my relationship status right now. But my heart is taken by someone that I can’t have. So after almost two years, my self-awareness has come to my sense that I should not fall in love. Because everything that falls, will get broken.

 

“… so you are saying that you… YOU… have decided... finally decided that you want to really open your own restaurant?” Dayu said with disbelief.

“Yes, that’s right. You know that I’m really good at cooking and I’ve found a good place to rent and make my own restaurant. Well… it would be just a small one, but nonetheless it is mine.”

“You look so happy.”

“I am happy. It feels like there is a new force of sun beam that infiltrated my body and make me energized.”

“Don’t forget to give me a tester if you have new recipe.”

“Such a stingy person.”

“Heyy… I’ll just make sure that your food is good enough to be sold. Don’t worry. I will be the first one to buy your food and pay, alright?”

“Thanks.”

“So… what will the menu be? And what’s the name of your new restaurant?”

“I don’t know. I’m still thinking about the proper name. And about the menu, I’ve already made a list about that. It’s at the dorm. I’ll let you see it once we come back.”

“Cool. I’ll help to think about the name. And… when will it be opened?”

“I hope everything would be done in several months. There are a lot of things that should be prepared. I wish... after New Year.”

“How great! I hope 2014 would be a marvelous year for you.”

“Thank you so much, friend.”

 

I wish everything will go smoothly. Afterall, I have spent so much time thinking about a lot of things that could make my life better.


	22. Malatang From The Star

On December 2013 there was this famous Korean drama which also became a favourite in Mainland China. The title of this drama was You Who Came From The Stars. The drama itself was very successful in Korea, that’s why Anhui TV in Mainland China also bought the rights to air this TV series. The hype was so great that it made Wang Qing thought about something crazy. He wanted to name his new restaurant like this drama, hoping that his restaurant would also become successful.

 

“Are you for real?”

“Yeap!”

“Malatang From The Stars?” Dayu couldn't help but laugh.

“What’s so funny about that?”

“Oh, come on… isn’t that a weird name for a restaurant? People would be mocking at you.”

“I think it would make people feel interested. Maybe when the first time they see the name of the restaurant, they will laugh. But then, I believe they will be very curious about what kind of food is served here.”

Dayu shook his head in disbelief. “Up to you, brother. It’s your restaurant, you have all the right to do whatever you want with it. If you want to name it like that, then be it. I’ll always support you.”

“Thanks. I really do appreciate all the supports that you gave me these past months.”

“So, don’t forget to repay my kindness, eh? I want a tester for every menu.”

“Damn you. Such a free loader,” Wang Qing hit Dayu’s head softly.

 

Wang Qing felt so happy. Even though he changed his major and spent less time with Dayu, but they still maintained their friendship relatively well at their dorm. Beside, he has another thing to be worried about. His own restaurant will be opened on February 14, 2014 and it’s on Friday. Only one week to go. He already pasted the poster and distributed the flyers about his new opening, so he expected many people to come by for dining in. It’s Valentine’s Day afterall. He knew Dayu will be on a date with his girlfriend that day, so he has no time to think about that this year or going sulky because he couldn't spend time with Dayu on that special day for lovers.

 

**February 14, 2014**

 

I didn’t expect Dayu to come to the restaurant at all. That’s why I felt so stunned when I saw him standing there on the door welcoming people. I expected him to go on a date with his girlfriend as usual.

“You are here.”

“It’s one of so many big days that will happen in your life. And I want to be there with you.”

I could only smile. I really like this side of him. Caring and loyal. I knew he is actually worried about me. I lacked sleep these past few days. I’m worried, excited, happy, nervous, and I have other emotions that I couldn't express because too many emotions happened all at once in my heart and my brain.

 

Tonight, all in all, I was very very happy. Such a joyous feeling like this was rarely happened to me. Especially since I have this unrequited love for this man and feeling down whenever he spoke to me about his girlfriend, whether he realized it or not.

 

**February 15, 00:25 AM At the Dormitory**

 

“CONGRATULATIONS!!!”

 

I jumped in surprise when I opened the door to our dorm. Yao Ming and Li Yun have made a welcome party for me. I’m so happy that all my friends are being happy for my achievement.

 

“I can’t believe you actually did it, Qing!” Li Yun said.

“Congrats, congrats. Lao Ban, please give us bonus when we eat at your restaurant.”

“I’ll give you free side dish when you come by.”

“Yaayyy!!” Yao Ming and Li Yun said in unison and high five each other on the face.

 

Dayu smiled at all of us and made his way to the bathroom. But before he entered the bathroom, he said, “Valentine’s Day was a long day for you. And it’s already the next day. Don’t forget, all of you have your own duty this morning.”

“Booo… Dayu is not fun at all. Don’t you see that we already prepare some drinks for our Lao Ban?” Li Yun pouted and shook a bottle of beer in front of Dayu’s face.

“You better save the drinks for tonight. You know, it’s 00:35 AM. I don’t want all of you to disturb our neighbour rooms and make me loose face when you all become crazy drunk.”

“Dayuuu...” Yao Ming made a pleading gesture to Dayu.

“Now, now... I don’t want to kick your ass one by one so that you could clean our room in the morning.”

The three of us groaned at the image of cleaning up our room. It’s not even dirty, yet Dayu wants us to make a big cleaning every two weeks on Saturday. We sweep and mop our room everyday. What’s the use of this big cleaning every two weeks? _Such an OCD Virgo_.

 

**01:48 AM**

 

The three of them were finally giving up and listened to me well. Wang Qing… his eyes actually looked like a dead fish. Even though I knew that he was very happy, but he was not in the mood for drinking and party. He needs sleep. A lot of it. He would be even busier later. He needs to manage his study and business.

 

I know he could do both well. But he is not a superman. He needs to take a rest and entertain himself. One couldn't be a superman, but together we could be a superteam.

 

I wonder whether I should tell Wang Qing that I have already broken up with my girlfriend or not.

 

I still don’t want to talk about her or why we broke up. Not now. I’ll wait until he asks about it himself. He must be asking me about it when he realizes that I no longer talk about her or has an appointment with her.

 

I don’t want him to think that I give him a chance to chase me when I tell him that I already broke up with my girl – ex-girlfriend.


	23. The Pain of Love

It’s been a few months since Wang Qing opened his own restaurant. Most of his friends now called him Lao Ban. He is called a young entrepreneur and he is so proud of his title. Surprisingly, he could manage his study and his work quite well. Though he has become so busy, he still finds some times to hang out with his other friends. Dayu is not included. But Dayu has never asked Wang Qing why he stopped to go out with him. Dayu knows that Wang Qing has been so busy and tired.

 

Other than that, he also experienced something different this year on his birthday last March. His birthday was celebrated in the restaurant after working hour by his employees. He was so happy. He could feel their unity as a family and he thought to himself that he wanted to take care of his employees better.

 

**10:30 PM, At the Dormitory**

 

It’s been a very long day. I want to sleep until tomorrow noon. But then again, I can’t do that. Even though tomorrow is Sunday, I still have to open the restaurant. I should have not missed my peaceful and lazy time when I was only a student.

 

When I came in to our room, I saw Dayu laying on his bed, playing with his phone. Weird. He shouldn’t be here on Saturday night.

 

“Dayu? It’s Saturday night and you are here. So surprising.”

“What’s so surprising about it?”

“You don’t go out with your girlfriend?”

“No. We’ve been broken up.”

I froze and suddenly felt a huge wave of excitement rumble through my whole body. “Oh, when?”

“A few months back.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“What for?”

“Well… you know that I like you, right? Would it hurt you if you give me a chance to pursue you?”

“In the first place, it is so wrong for you to like me. Why should I give you a chance to do thing that I know is wrong?”

 

I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to shower.

 

After a refreshing bath, my sour mood has lifted up a little bit. Honestly, my tiredness for the whole day is nothing compare to that one sentence that Dayu has told me.

 

_In the first place, it is so wrong for you to like me._

 

It’s not like I don’t know that liking someone from the same sex is forbidden from our society point of view. Then again, it’s not like I could prevent myself to like him more than a friend.

 

“Won’t you change your clothes faster?”

 

I nearly jumped hearing Dayu’s voice. Apparently, my movement to change my clothes has stopped midway. I turned around and looked at Dayu.

 

“You really think that it’s impossible for us? Won’t you give it a chance?”

“What is ‘it’ that I should consider to give a chance?”

“Are you really asking that or are you pretending to be dumb?”

“I’m seriously asking you about it.”

“Our relationship. As a couple, boyfriends.”

Dayu sighed. “Qing… we have talked about it so many times. Don’t start this argument again. I’m so tired of it.”

“What should I do to make you change your mind? I mean, reconsider your decision about it.”

“What can you do for me?”

“I can practically do anything for you.”

“For real? Are you really that dumb?”

“Because of you, I don’t mind being a fool.”

 

Dayu was giving me a death glare. I knew he doesn’t like it when people does excessive things for him.

“Then, I want you to do things for me.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t call me, chat me, and talk to me for a month.”

“WHAT!!”

“Listen to me!” Dayu stood up and looked at me straight. “For every three months that we are hanging out together, I want a month for us to not contact each other in any way possible.”

“Why are you asking me to do this?”

“But you said you can do anything for me, right?”

“Yes! But not like this!”

“Then, you want to take back your words? As a man, aren’t you ashamed?”

“Dayu… why do you want to do this?”

“Because I want to torture you. I want you to know how painful it feels like to love someone like me.”

“You are such a sadistic person.”

“Yes, and you are a really masochist person, right? I’ll give you your pain and at the end of the day, you will understand that it’s not worth it for you to keep your feeling for me.”

“You do this just to make me change my mind about you?”

“Correct. I figured, that nothing works best for you other than to make your heart feels in pain. Beside, when I was still in a relationship with my ex, you purposely changed your department to avoid me, right? So, it should be nothing for you.”

“That’s different. I tried to avoid you because I don’t want to be a jerk for your girlfriend, but now you are free and I can't contain my feeling any more.”

“Enough with this thing. Starting from next month, on July 1 until July 31, you are forbidden to do any contact with me.”

 

Dayu went to his bed and got under the blanket. He didn’t even say good night to me.

 

I can’t believe it. He really has the heart to do this cruel thing. And I was so stupid. I should not have said something like that.


	24. Sanya

**August 27, 2014 ; 11:35 AM**

 

It’s finally his birthday again this year. I wish he could just spend his whole day with me today. But of course that is impossible. Early in the morning, Dayu has already gone. I didn’t even have a glimpse of his shadow this morning. Fortunately, Yao Ming, Li Yun and I had already celebrated his birthday on midnight.

 

Now, here I am, laying down on Dayu’s bed while thinking about him. Yao Ming and Li Yun had also gone somewhere. It’s almost the end of our summer vacation and most of my friends have plan to go to the beach.

 

Rrrr… rrrr…

 

My phone’s vibrated. I looked at the screen and automatically jumped off of Dayu’s bed and answered it.

“Hello.”

“ _Qingge? Are you free until August 30?_ ”

“Yes, what is it?”

“ _Do you want to go to the beach?_ ”

“With?”

“ _Me and other friends. We have plan to go to Sanya._ ”

“Why Sanya?”

“ _To Yalong Bay._ ”

“Isn’t that place too far away from Beijing?”

“ _So, are you coming or not_?”

“Yes! Count me in. When will we go?”

“ _Tomorrow._ ”

“Okay.”

 

He hung up.

 

Though we can’t go to the beach with just the two of us, I still feel so happy that I could spend some days with him. That one month when I couldn't talk to him even though we slept in the same room everyday was a real pain for me.

 

What would you feel when you see your beloved person in front of you everyday but you are not able to just have a simple chat with that person? It’s much more unbearable when you saw them talking and joking with other people, but not you. Or maybe that was just me. Honestly, I’m not a masochist person. I always consider myself as a sadistic person. I don’t like being in pain or doing anything that would cause any harm to myself. But ever since I’ve met him, I feel like… it doesn’t really matter even if I hurt or doing something that is actually unfavourable for me.

 

Anyway… I will be with him for several days. I’ll make the most of it. Who knows what will happen to us at the beach? One could hope for something better to come.

 

**August 28, Sanya**

 

Today, we went to Sanya at 07:25 AM and estimated to arrive at 11:35 AM. During our four hours flight, I sat with Dayu. I asked Qiu Shi to switch with me and luckily he agreed. Even though Dayu has been sleeping the whole flight, I still felt really lucky because I could observe his sleeping face real close. And… I also had a chance to steal a light kiss on his lips. Hehehe…

 

After we arrived at Sanya Airport, we went to WWW Seaview Apartment and checked in. Dayu chose the guestroom type that has three bedrooms, 2 living rooms, and has a balcony. The room also has panoramic sea view. It’s a really nice room.

 

The problem is the assigned roommates for our staying until August 30. Dayu has already decided to sleep in the same room with his childhood friend, Han Yu. Yao Ming and Li Yun also said that they were staying together. So, there are me and Qiu Shi that have to be roommates. But I don’t want to sleep with Qiu Shi. I want to persuade Han Yu to change room with me.

 

“Why don’t we go eat first? I’m soooo hungry,” Yao Ming whined while rubbing his flat stomach.

“Okay then. Just put the bags in the living room and we will tidy it up later after we are back from our outing today,” Dayu said while pointing at the sofa.

So all of us put all of our bags on the sofa and on the floor. After that, we quickly go out to find a place to eat.

 

**Seaview Apartment, 10:44 PM**

 

We finally came back to our room after an exciting activities today. I hurriedly took my bags and went to the room with the balcony and sea view. But when I tried to got in to the room, I bumped into someone. Dayu was rubbing his nose and glaring at me with a painful expression.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m sleeping here.”

“No! I’ve already chosen this room since the first time we came here.”

“But your bags are not here.”

“I, myself, have already been here.”

We argued about it for several minutes until Han Yu came in and said, “Why don’t you both sleep together in this room? I don’t mind changing room.”

 

_Han Yu, buddy, you are my life saviour! I owe you this one time!_

 

Dayu glared at me and pushed me back. Suddenly I felt a little down. What if Dayu changed his mind and changed his room as well?

 

“Why don’t you get your ass in?” I heard Dayu’s voice coming from my back. I turned around and saw Dayu with his bags on his hands and walking towards me. “Please, move aside. If you are standing at the door way, how could I come in?”

I moved aside and let him in. I couldn't believe it! I was still blessed by the Gods and Goddesses above afterall.

 

Dayu started to unpack his belongings and getting ready to take a bath. Before he went to the bathroom, he turned his back to face me.

“I warn you. Don’t try anything funny when we sleep tonight.”

I didn’t know what kind of face that I made so that Dayu turned his face away as soon as he said those sentences. Before I even have the time to answer it, Dayu has gone.

 

It’s been such a long time since the last time I slept together with Dayu on the same bed. I could promise him that I wouldn’t do anything funny tonight. Definitely not something funny… but maybe... something sexy?

 

_No no no! Stop thinking about that!_

 

But my body is so honest that it scares me. Just the thought of it makes my little brother stirred up from its sleeping state. How could I handle myself tonight? I don’t want to get any more hate from Dayu.


	25. Sleepless Night

As expected… I really can’t sleep. It’s over midnight already, but I still couldn't bring myself to sleep. Everytime I close my eyes, the image of naked Dayu pop up in my mind. Dayu’s face that is only ten centimetres away from me, makes me feel troubled. If I moved my face a little, I could actually kiss him.

 

No no no… I can’t do that. But, he is right there! He looks so defenseless and vulnerable. I don’t want to hurt him or make him mad at me. But I want to touch him. Just a little. A little…

 

“Wang Qing...”

I jerked my hand immediately when I heard him calling my name all of a sudden.

“You are not sleeping yet?”

Dayu opened his eyes and looked straight at me with his big eyes. “How could I sleep if you are wriggling here and there. We are sleeping on the same bed, moron. Your movement keeps me awake.”

“Sorry.”

“What is it?”

“Huh?”

“Why do you can’t sleep?”

“Oh. No, nothing. Just thinking about things.”

“What is it?”

_You_. “Just some random things and bigger thing like my restaurant.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Why?”

“I thought you want to do something to me just now.”

_Damn_. “Why should I?”

“Maybe because you are horny?” _Shit_. This person is really like a master mind. “You really are bad at lying. I can see it through your facial expression.”

 

I moved my body closer to him and he tried to stop me by pushing my shoulder away. But of course he failed at doing that. He was smaller than me, and he was tired. I could easily overpower him. I hugged him tight. He did his best to escape from my embrace, but I didn’t let him and I tighten my hug.

“Please let me hug you. I sleep better when I’m hugging you.”

“But I don’t! I feel suffocated with you hugging me like this.”

I loosen my hug and let him take a deep breath. “Can I have a little chance?”

“You can’t”

“Can you stop being so bitchy?”

“I can’t.”

“Bitch.”

“It’s in my blood.”

 

I kissed his forehead and I felt his body shivered.

“I want to take care of you forever.”

“You are sick.”

“Sickly in love with you.”

“Can you stop saying something that would make other people vomit?”

I laughed. I kissed his hair and inhaled his scent. His body feels so right in my embrace. “Why don’t you want me to take care of you?”

“Qing… I’m a mature and grown up man. I could take care of myself well.”

“Didn’t you the one that make me promise to take good care of you?”

“Really? When was that? Why don’t I remember anything about that?”

“It’s been so long. You must have forgotten about it already. But I will never forget it.”

 

Dayu closed his eyes, I thought he was going to sleep soon. But then I feel his hand on my chest. Rubbing it slightly.

“Dayu? What are you doing?”

“Is it hurt?”

“What is hurt?”

“Your heart?”

“You are asking me about it now? How kind.”

Dayu looked up to me and gave me a weird expression. I couldn't describe it well. His eyes… I felt like I was being hypnotized by those eyes.

 

I didn’t know who started it first, but we were already topless and kissing each other. I like hugging him, but kissing him is my favourite thing to do.

“Just a while ago you were so bitchy about me hugging you… and now you are kissing me like a real slut.” Dayu tried to kick my ball, but I stopped his leg on time.

I suppressed his body with my whole weight and his face contorted in pain. “Hurt. Heavy.”

I made a plank position so that I wouldn’t hurt him much, and kiss him again. He didn’t refuse me or pushed me away this time. I felt his fingers trailing down my back very slowly in a teasing manner.

“You surely know how to make people captivated.”

“That’s one of my skill that people rarely knows,” Dayu said with his hazed lustful eyes.

“I wish no other people would know about it though.”

 

He smiled. I don’t like it when he smiles like that. It’s as if he knew what I was thinking and he warned me not to think about what I was thinking.

“You will hurt even more if you chase me.”

“I know.”

“People would talk real bad and you would be alienated from the society, you know.”

“I know.”

“Then why? If you already knew all the bad consequences that would happened, why are you still trying to do what you shouldn’t do?”

“It’s worth it. You worth it.”

I kissed him again, lightly this time. He touched my cheek and asked, “When you said forever, how long is forever?”

“Until the day I couldn't take care of you anymore.”

“That’s too vague.”

 

I smiled at his confused face. I kissed his pouty lips and patted his head.

“Don’t think about it too much.”

“Of course I need to. If you insist to pursue me, it will certainly effect me.”

 

While he was busy thinking for himself, I started to undo his pants. I believed he didn’t even realize what I was doing to him until a gentle breeze of wind touched his bare skin.

“Cold.”

At this time, we were already stark naked. I kissed his beautiful neck and collarbone. Licking and biting it softly. His eyebrows creased and his fingers grabbed a handful of my hair. He was horny. So horny that a stream of precum was already leaking from his hard member.

 

I want to play more. I don’t want tonight to be ended soon.

 

I kissed and licked his body all over. Every inch of his body is mine. I want to remember all the sensitive spots on his body. Places where it’s only belong to me to be teased and to be played. But one, I purposely ignore this one part of his body. I knew he wants me to play with it, but I didn’t.

“Qinggg...”

Almost. It’s finally here.

“Qinggee...”

His pride is too high. That’s why hearing his needy voice and almost begging tone satisfy me so much.

“Why are you being like this to me?” He whined.

“What do you want?”

“Touch it.”

“Where?”

“My dick.”

I smirked. I let my nose touched the tip of his dick and bypassed it. He let out a frustrated moan and gasped when I licked his balls.

 

“Don’t.”

He tried to stop me when I want to pry open his buttcheeks.

“Don’t you dare...”

Too late. I have already touched his entrance and licked it.

“ _Shit_. _Don’t_!”

I wonder… whether he always cleaned himself thoroughly when he was bathing. His opening was fairly clean. That’s why I dare to take a little taste of it.

“Qingge!”

He tried to get up, but I pushed his body down with my own body. I spread his legs with my knees, I grabbed his hands with my left arm over his head and aiming my penis to his hole with my other hand. His face... he was scared.

“Sshhh… it’s okay, baby. I wouldn’t rape you. I just want to touch it a little.”

Slowly, I rubbed my member to his entrance.

 

_I want to put it in. I want it so bad._


	26. A Little Something

_I want to put it in. I want it so bad._

 

I felt my blood rushing to my brain. I couldn't think straight, until I saw Dayu’s tears rolled down on his cheeks. I gasped and shook my head hard. I could see my fingerprint on his wrists. I looked down to where our bodies almost joined to be one. The head of my penis was already in.

 

_Shit._

 

I took it out immediately. It must be painful for him. We didn’t even use any lube, and the licking earlier didn’t make his entrance that wet.

 

“Fuck you. Fuck you, Qing!” He cursed me in a silent voice.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Dayu. I didn’t mean to do it.” I tried to console him and touched his cheeks. But he slapped my hand away.

 

Suddenly, he pushed my body away and sat on top of me.

“Dayu, what are you doing?”

“Taking revenge.”

Instead of grabbing my wrists, he grabbed my hair. Kissing me passionately while grinding his dick on mine. I felt much more turned on than I was before.

 

He licked my left ear, down to my neck. Biting it lightly and gave me a butterfly kiss on my adam apple. So slutty, the way he took care of me and the way his body moved on top of me. He seems like he is fully aware of my sensitive spots. He knows where to touch and where to tease. It’s as if he knows my body all too well, like it’s his own body.

 

But then I felt something cold touching my opening. I grabbed his hands and he looked up to me from the bush of my hairy dick.

“What are you doing?”

“Doing what you did to me earlier.”

“No.”

“What? How unfair! You can do it, but I can’t?”

“I didn’t mean that you can’t do it. But you don’t even know how to do it, right?”

“You said it like you know what you were doing.”

“Of course I know.”

“Are you really gay?” Dayu’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Just for you.”

He rolled his eyes and I took this opportunity to pin him down.

 

“Wang Qing… I warn you...”

“Easyy… I won’t do that again. Not tonight, at least. I will wait until you are ready to accept me.”

“Keep dreaming.”

“I will. It’s free. Besides, in my dreams, I have fucked you countless of times.”

He tried to punch me, but I held his tiny fist with my hand.

 

We looked at each other’s eyes and kissed again. I realized that he might have loved me a little after all the things that I have done to him and for him. But he has yet to recognize his own feeling.

 

His voice. I love his moaning voice. It sounds so sexy. I want to hear it more. He loves kissing. The sexiest voice came out of his mouth when we were kissing. Imagine what kind of voice would come out from his lips when we are making love.

 

I rubbed his hard member faster and finally he spurted his load on my hand. I licked it while looking at him. He scrunched his nose in disgust.

“Shit, Qing. Aren’t you disgusted by it?”

“Not really. It’s yours. Do you want to try mine?”

 

I didn’t wait for him to answer my question. I just forced him to take my dick in his mouth and thrust in a little. He almost gagged. His eyes were red and teary. If eyes could kill, I would be death by now. The death glare he was giving me right now makes me think that he would really bit my dick off, but he didn’t. Instead he gave me a very satisfying deep throat. I almost came, but I refrained myself.

 

I grabbed the back of his head and broke the contact between his lips and my penis. The string of saliva between those objects made me sucked in a deep breath. I kissed his swollen lips and directed his hand to stroke my hard on. It didn’t take too long for me to come as he was kissing me hard and needy. It’s as if he was ready to make love to me without the actual penetration.

 

After a while, we tried to compose ourselves. We looked at each other’s eyes while trying to read each other’s mind. The lust was there. It’s obvious. The attraction was there too. We couldn't deny that we were actually interested in each other. I believed the only problem for him is my gender. And that was what makes it frustrating.

 

“Let’s go to sleep now. For real.” Dayu said while trying to tidy up our mess on the bed.

“Hmm.”

 

I need to make a really good and thorough plan if I want to make him mine. But what can I do? What kind of things that I should do? Besides, I still have this crazy agreement of not contacting him for a month every three months.

 

So, it’s August right now. August September October. Then I need to stop seeing him on November. Thank God that I still could be with him on December January and February. We could spend our time together to all good events by the end of the year and the beginning of the new year. I consider myself lucky for this.

 

I just hope that he would be kind enough to let me join him in all those events though.

 

_Riiinngg…._

 

“Qinggee...”

“Sorry, sorry...”

“Can’t you just use any good song as your ringtone? That sound is so irittating.”

“I’ll change it. I’ll change it to your moaning voice soon.”

I was sooo lucky to have a good reflex, if not, my face would really need a serious plastic surgery. His tiny fist could really punch you hard.


	27. Crazy Person

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!

 

February 19, 2015. It’s finally Chinese New Year again. I went home to celebrate it together with my family and our other relatives. I looked at my older sister and sighed. She is such an awesome daughter and sister. We love her so much. She always supports me in everything I do. I wonder whether she would also support me in my love life if she knew that the one I like is a guy. I want to tell her about it, hoping that she would understand me and later, help me to talk to Mom and Dad.

 

“Qingge? Why are you playing with your food?” My sister asked me in concern. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“No, jie. I’m okay. I just thought about something and spaced out.”

“It’s been a while since the last time we met, and you have become like this.” My cousin said the sentence with amusement in his eyes.

“What do you mean, ge? What’s wrong with my face?”

“I think you aged quite a bit, huh?” I pretended to throw him my shoe and he pretended to dodge it. “Still hot-tempered I see.” He laughed out loud and my other cousins laughed with him.

 

This year is our turn to host a dinner party for our big family. So a lot of people come and sleep over in our house. I have a bit of a love hate feeling towards this situation. I do like my relatives, but I don’t like them to stay at our house, especially the children. They make our house so messy. More than that, they are loud and noisy AS HELL! Urgghh…

 

So, since I couldn't celebrate it together with Dayu, I feel quite sad. I wish he could be here as well. But then again, he has his own family and he went home as well.

 

“Yo, Qingge.”

“Oh, yes ge?”

“Why are you here alone?”

“I need some fresh air.”

“So you came out to the balcony and look up at the moon while sighing?”

“Such a busy body.”

“Never mind that. I want to tell you about something. See if you are interested or not.”

“What is it?”

“Listen to me until the end.” I nodded my head and he started to talk. “I don’t know whether you will find it amusing, gross, exciting, or sickening...”

“Yes?”

“Do you ever think that if there are two guys being so close with each other, they must be bestfriends or maybe more than that?”

My heart stopped in a moment and then started beating so fast. “What do you mean by that?”

“I just want to know… if the idea of your male friends... have a relationship with another man, would that frightened you and made you feel grossed out… or… you don’t feel anything, like it’s none of your business to meddle in other people’s love life.”

“Why are you suddenly asking me about something like that?”

“Just answer me first.”

 

It’s not about me, right? I believe he doesn’t know anything about me and Dayu because we live quite far from each other. He never even come by to my university or my dorm. There is no way he knows about us. “I think… I don’t really give a fuck about that kind of thing. People love people hate. They can do whatever they want.”

My cousin laughed. “Qingge… Qinggee… your expression looks so amusing and funny to me.”

“Don’t laugh and tell me why the hell did you ask me about this? Are you in love with a man?”

“Well, actually… how should I say it, eh.”

“What is it? You make me curious.”

“Some days ago, someone offered me to do something.”

“They want you to be a gigolo for a rich man?”

“Shut up!”

“Sorry.”

“So, some days ago, there is ‘this kind’ of woman that sickly brilliant. She wrote some books and she offered me to be a cast in the live adaptation of her novel.”

“Isn’t that great! You will be an actor!”

“BUT!! The novel is ‘that kind’ of novel.”

“Huh?”

“It’s a boy x boy novel.” I held my breath for a while, listening to his explanation. “This woman is a fujoshi, a fan of boy x boy fantasy. She asked me to be a part of the casting team in her boy x boy novel…”

“And you agreed?”

“She asked me to find another handsome guy to be a cast. So I said, I have a very tall and handsome cousin, I gave your picture to her and she asked me to ask you whether you want to join in or not.”

 

I looked at my cousin and stared at his face for a long time before he snapped his fingers in front of me and stared back at me with his shimmering eyes.

“So, what do you say? Do you want to try it?”

“Are you out of your mind? I have classes.”

“I knooww… but it’s like one of a lifetime chance, don’t you think so? It’s only a web series. It won’t take long to finish the shooting. It’s just for fun. Besides, the payment is good too. Do you think we do it for free? Noo… we would get paid, and that’s it.”

“So… you make this featuring in the boyslove movie a chance to create some history in your own life, like you do something stupid in your adult youth life, so that you can joke about it and tell this weird experience to your grandchildren, great grandchildren, and great great grandchildren?”

“Well… in a sense, that might be one of my intentions. But mostly I just feel like… it’s a fun thing to do, and I want to share it with you!”

“I don’t understand what make you think that it is fun. Do you fall in love with your male friend or you just want to make fun of other people who have really fallen in love with their male friends?”

“Come on, Qing. Why are you suddenly so defensive? I don’t mean anything bad with it. I just want to know more about the mindset of fujoshi girls. I don’t understand why they love the same gender pairing. Like, you know, those fujoshi girls are mostly straight women. That’s why I don’t understand what kind of things that make them fall in love with same gender romance. Don’t you think so?”

“I honestly don’t know what to think. And why are you suddenly interested to find out about that?”

“Well… there is this one girl that I like, and turn out she is a fujoshi.”

“How do you know?”

“She is a huge fan of one KPOP male idol group. And she openly told me that she ships this guy with that guy and she hopes that they are in a relationship in real life.”

 

I was in a daze. Women are definitely hard to understand.

 

“I will give you time to think about it, whether you want to accept this role in a boyslove movie or not. But if you accept it, I believe you would be the main role. I can send you the novel if you want to read it first.”

“I don’t want to read the novel. Just give me a brief summary of it, or the script, if it’s already done.”

“Well, I’ll tell Ms. Ji Dan about it.”

“Who?”

“Chai Ji Dan. She is the author of the novel and producer for its live adaptation. The novel is called Counter Attack. It’s actually quite funny.”

“Okay.”

 

\-------------------

 

_Don’t call me Wang Yu if I couldn't make him turn himself in to play in this series._


	28. Hesitation

So, Wang Yu ge just asked me something utterly ridiculous. He wants me to act in a boyslove movie. Like seriously, why me? We have other male cousins and they are handsome too. I need to ask about it first if he happened to bring up this topic again. I love acting. But to act in a boyslove movie is quite…

 

“Qingge?”

“Yes, mom?”

“Why are you talking to yourself?”

“Eh? Really? Umm… no, nothing. Hahaha...”

“Are you sure? You look like you have been thinking hard about something though.”

“No… it’s fine, it’s fine… let’s go back inside.”

 

Anyway, if we want to take parts in this movie, that means we have to tell our parents too. How would our parents react to this? What will Wang Yu ge tell to his parents?

 

**The Next Day. Morning.**

 

Hmm? It’s morning already? What time is it? Wait, I couldn't move my body. Why am I feeling so cramped?

“Ge!!!” I made a sudden outburst because of a horrible sight when I opened my eyes.

“What is it, Qing?”

“What are you doing in my bed?”

“Sleeping?” I pushed his body and kicked his stomach. “Ouch, man… why are you so violent.”

“This bed is big enough for you to sleep on the other side. No need to hug me, okay?”

“Who wants to hug you? I didn’t do that voluntarily. My body just moved by itself.”

“And obviously you didn’t need to sleep in my bed, right?”

“What the hell are you saying? The other rooms are so crowded with our other relatives. Even the living room is full of dead bodies laying on the floor.”

I sighed in defeat. I don’t like sleeping with other people in one bed. And obviously I didn’t like the fact that he slept while hugging me. Gross!

 

Wang Yu sat on the bed and yawning, stretching his body.

“So, what do you say about my offer last night?”

I looked at him blankly. “What do you want me to say? I need more time to think about something like this. It is an unusual movie. You can’t expect me to just say yes without even thinking about it carefully.”

“Sure, sure… just don’t take too long to think. Other people might snatch this chance away.”

“If you join this movie, what will you say to your parents?”

“I will tell them as it is.”

“Just like that? What if they opposed you?”

“I’m old enough to decide things on my own. As long as it is not harming other people, I think it’s okay.”

“Why me?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why do you ask me to join you? We have other male cousins who are also handsome. Why don’t you ask them about it?”

“Because my sixth sense tell me that you are the right person for this role.”

“Are you a shaman?”

He laughed. “No, but I know for sure that you have a great affection for this special male friend of yours.”

 

My shock face must have been so obvious. He laughed even harder and laying down again.

“Sorry, I accidentally saw your face when you opened your phone and was surprised to see that you were staring lovingly at that picture, which is male picture. You like him?”

“No.”

“I mean as a friend.”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you want to ask him to join us?”

“He doesn’t want it.”

“How do you know?”

_Because he doesn’t want to be with me._ “Because he has his own performance in the university soon, it’s an important performance for him.”

“You can make it as an excuse to actually court him.”

“Hmm… eh? No, no…”

He laughed again. “Thanks. I had fun teasing you. Now, excuse me. I want to continue my beauty sleep.”

_This fucker is really… How are we even related to each other?_

 

But, that was actually a very good idea. Before I ask Dayu to join me, it’s better for me to meet Chai Ji Dan for confirmation whether this person is real or not. I couldn't belive in Wang Yu 100% about it. Maybe the whole conversation since last night was just him teasing me. Who knows? He is such an asshole to begin with, and a very smart one at bullshitting people.

“One day you will thank me for dragging you to do this.”

I almost jumped out of bed because his sudden talk surprised me. “I thought you said you want to continue sleeping?”

“I did almost fall asleep until I heard you saying that I am such an asshole and smart at bullshitting people.”

“W-wait… what?!”

“Was the sentence supposed to be just in your head?”

“……….”


	29. Hopeful Heart

So, I get this woman’s phone number. I plan to meet her and heard from her about this novel adaptation. I’ll make my decision after I meet her personally. I should text her first.

 

_Wang Qing : Is this Chai Ji Dan’s number?_

 

_Chai Ji Dan : Who are you? How could you know my number?_

 

_Wang Qing : My name is Wang Qing, Wang Yu’s cousin. He offered me a role in your novel soon to be movie?_

 

_Chai Ji Dan : Ah, I see. So this is his cousin who he said is tall and handsome. I heard about you from him. How nice of you to contact me first. Then, it means you agreed to join us?_

 

_Wang Qing : I don’t know. If possible, I want to meet you and talk about this thing. It’s not something ordinary that I would just easily agree to do._

 

_Chai Ji Dan : Okay, when and where do you want us to meet?_

 

_Wang Qing : How about this Saturday? We can have lunch together. You name the place._

 

_Chai Ji Dan : Sounds good. I’ll tell you the place later._

 

_Wang Qing : Ok_

 

I am wondering… I thought people are quite homophobe here. Does she really think that this movie will make a good profit? I mean, it’s just a web series, Wang Yu said, but that doesn’t mean this web series will be cheap in cost. Do people invest a lot in web series now?

 

Dayu… If I really want to join this production, I need to make Dayu agree to do this too by the end of the month. I won’t be able to contact him again until three months later. Oh man… I wish he wants to try doing real acting. But his big performance is in June. Wait, when will the shooting begin if we agree to do this?

 

_Wang Qing : Teacher Chai, sorry, I want to ask, when will the shoot begin?_

 

_Chai Ji Dan : In Summer, around June or July. Why?_

 

_Wang Qing : Thanks. I plan to ask my other friend to join this movie if I agree to do this. I need to know when the shooting will begin because my friend is in Acting Department. And coincidentally, that department always have big performance around Summer._

 

_Chai Ji Dan : Ooohh… That’s good! I’m glad you will invite other people too. We need more good looking guys here._

 

_Wang Qing : That… IF I agree to do this._

 

_Chai Ji Dan : Oowww kayy…_

 

I will ask Dayu to have dinner with me this Friday. I hope he doesn’t have any plan with his friends that day.

 

_Wang Qing : Heyy, can we go have dinner together this Friday?_

 

_Feng Jian Yu : I can’t. I have plan already._

 

_Wang Qing : How about lunch?_

 

_Feng Jian Yu : Yes, I can make it for lunch. What time? I’m free after 2 PM._

 

_Wang Qing : 2 PM then._

 

_Feng Jian Yu : Ok._

 

**Friday, 02:00 PM at Dining Hall**

 

“Yo, Qingge. You are early,” Dayu said while sitting down in front of me. He arranged his meal on the table well.

“Yeah, my class ended at 1 PM today.”

“Okay. So why are you suddenly asking me to have a meal with you?”

“What?” I honestly feel surprised when he asked me that. “Couldn’t I have a meal with you without any reason?”

“That’s weird though.”

“How could it be weird? We have been friends for so long. I think we have already passed the season when we need to have a reason for everything.”

“Okay okay. So do you have anything to say?”

“A lot. I want to talk about a lot of things with you.”

“There. You have the reason.” he looked at me with his mischievous grinning face.

 

This person is really… he enjoys hurting me. He knew how I feel about him, and yet he always does something that mislead me most of the time.

 

He always acts indifferent toward me. But sometimes he does something that makes me think he cares for me afterall. Just to make my hopeful heart shattered into pieces minutes later.

 

“I have something to ask you first.”

“What is it?” Dayu put his food on his mouth while looking attentively at me.

“Do you want to try real acting?”

“Huh?” he looked dumbfounded.

“Answer me first. Do you want to give it a try in real acting if I said that I get an offer to shoot a short movie?”

“Well… considering that I am in Acting Department major, of course I would like to try real acting if I had a chance to do so.”

“My cousin, Wang Yu, offered me a role in a short movie.”

“Woaahhhh!! Really? What a surprise! So do you want to join the movie?”

“I’m not sure about it yet. Because they said they still need more people to do an audition for it.”

“I see. So you ask me to join in too. Who else is in your mind?”

“I want to ask Pan Fei Yang too.”

“Okay. What kind of movie?”

“Err… I still want to make sure about it tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“I will meet the producer tomorrow.”

“Wow… alright. Tell me what you got tomorrow.”

“I will.”

 

Wang Yu and Chai Ji Dan. I will really thank you all and will treat both of you well if this plan is successful.


	30. Chai Ji Dan

So, here I am. Waiting for the novelist of this Counterattack Novel that supposedly will be adapted to a live action.

 

I don't want to sound arrogant. But I'm so sure that if I accepted the role, I will be the main character in this series. And I will make sure that Dayu is the one who will be my partner. That being said, I wish Dayu WOULD NOT REJECT me. Yes, I mean it. Even if in actuality the thing that he rejected is the role, but I would definitely feel like I was the one being rejected.

 

I am so whipped. I hate myself.

 

“Is it Wang Qing?”

I looked up and saw a short woman who looks like she is the same age as my sister. “Yes, I’m Wang Qing. You must be Chai Ji Dan?”

“Yes, that’s me.” She said while sitting down in front of me. “This place is not too bad, right?” I nodded my head and she continued to say, “I like this restaurant. The food is good. Let’s talk over our meal, shall we?”

We ordered our meal quietly and for several minutes that feel like hours, she finally said something.

“So, did Wang Yu say anything about your role?”

“He said that I will be the main role in your series.”

She laughed. “Really? You know what? Before you contacted me, I thought of a driver bodyguard role for you.”

 

_Fuck! Wang Yu… you are so dead._

 

“Ooh.”

“But after you contacted me, I did change my mind. I want you to get the main role.”

“And why is that? Actually becoming a driver bodyguard is also good. I think my posture is suitable for that role.”

“No...” She smiled, “I want you to take the lead role. Even your brother agreed about that.”

“You talked to my brother after I called you?”

“Of course. I called him immediately after you hung up.”

“What else did you talk about?”

She clasped her hands and took a deep breath. “When the first time I saw your brother and his weibo post, I asked your brother to take the main role. He contemplated it for a while before he finally rejected the role and said that he has a cousin that would really suitable for the role. That’s you.”

“Thanks for the explanation. But I want to know what else did you talk with my brother?”

“Hahahaha… you really really really are our Chi Cheng. I’m glad.”

“Who?”

“The name of my main character in this Counterattack novel.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry.”

“Here is the script. Just take it and tell me what do you think about Chi Cheng after you read it.”

 

I look at the script in random and cringe in some parts.

“There are certainly parts that normal human being couldn't say. It’s too cringey. Is this the final script or we could still change it?”

“It’s not final yet. We can change it later if you think it’s hard to say in conversation.”

“Definitely.”

“And there are some kiss scenes. What do you think about it?”

“I don’t really care about it. If I decided to take the role, then it means I’m okay with all that written here.”

“Great! Nice to know that. It’s really good to know that you are not a homophobe.”

I just give her a small smile and read some of the rated scenes.

 

_I will definitely enjoy this series if I could make Dayu play in it too._

 

“And Wang Qing, I also need some more handsome people to be in this series. Introduce me with your other male friends. You must have a lot of friends, right?”

“Okay, I’ll try to ask to some of them. I’ll let you know if they agree to join.”

“So, it means you are agree to take the main role as Chi Cheng?”

“Who said that?”

She looked like she was almost exploded. Funny.

 

Our meal arrived and we enjoyed the meal without talking. I chatted Dayu while eating. I told him to meet me tonight at dining hall. I will give him this script. I want to see his expression when he reads the kiss scenes.

 

I also text Pan Fei Yang. I told him immediately that this is a boys love series, and he rejected. He didn’t even give me a chance to explain it to him. He just refused me flatly. Guess I need to find another friend.

 

“Actually...” Chai Ji Dan said, trailing her word. “I still need people for your partner and my second couple. There are two couples in the series. As expected, it’s hard to find people that want to do this kind of genre.”

“Why did you write this kind of novel in the first place? And why do you want it to be adapted to a live action?”

“Even if I explained it to you, you wouldn’t understand. The heart of a yaoi fangirl is hard to be understood by others who doesn’t share the same interest as ours.”

“You are so weird.”

“I heard that sentence many times. I just found boy and girl love stories are boring. Boy and boy love story is much more exciting!”

I just shake my head and continue to eat.

 

All in all, today’s meeting with Chai Ji Dan was quite worth it. Though I still don’t understand her yaoi fangirl heart, but at least I understand that there are a lot of people who love this boys love story. This series will sell and the payment is not bad.

 

Lastly, I must convince Dayu with whatever reasons. Wang Qing, you can do it!


End file.
